Ragnarök
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: O Ragnarök chegaria, cedo ou tarde, mas Hell faria tudo que podia e mais para impedir que Loki, seu pai, tivesse sucesso. E assim coube à seus protetores, suas Almas, a reviverem os Guerreiros Deuses e a lutarem quando a hora chegasse. E a hora chegou. (Fichas Fechadas)
1. Prólogo

_(Chega de fininho, posta e sai correndo pra não ser morta pelas outras fanfics atrasadas)_

* * *

**Ragnarök**

**Prólogo**

Deslizou as pontas dos dedos pela superfície gelada do espelho de gelo embutido no mármore. Os dedos da mão esquerda, humana e intacta, de pele tão pálida e lisa que parecia porcelana, queimaram, reclamando com a baixa temperatura. Entretanto, os dedos da mão direita, cuja pele parecia ter sido arrancada, deixando carne vermelha putrefata, pontas de ossos e veias ainda pulsantes nada sentiram. Os nervos sensitivos da metade direita há muito estavam atrofiados.

Os olhos negros, tanto o esquerdo, intacto, belo e afilado, como o direito, puramente o globo ocular, seco, opaco e quase cego, com um pedaço de pele pendente abaixo, estavam fixos nas imagens que se formavam em meio à superfície enevoada do objeto. Cenas fora de Hellheim, cenas dos outros locais ligados à Yggdrasill. Por um momento, olhou por cima do ombro direito, onde o cabelo negro e espesso não atrapalhava, para o seu trono feito de ossos, sentindo o coração querer parar por ver as magníficas flores vermelhas que brotavam por entre o branco, como carne nova crescendo. Como quando Balder fora morto.

Suas mãos se contraíram involuntariamente, e voltou a atenção para o espelho. Jormungard estava quieto, enjoado de afundar navios – os humanos teriam certa calmaria nos mares por outro século – e Fenrir estava cansado de tentar arrebentar Gleipnir, limitando-se a dormir. As Valquírias percorriam Midgard, calmamente. Do outro lado de Bifrost, na real Asgard, as coisas estavam aparentemente calmas.

As imagens, novamente, se esvaneceram em névoa, mas antes que outras se formassem, as portas duplas de ébano, percorridas com baixos relevos de seus nove territórios, se abriram com um estrondo para Eljudnir. Hell soltou um suspiro cansado ao ver Nidhög e sua Décima Alma, a Alma Pessoal, adentrarem o gigantesco e frio salão. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver sua décima Alma olhando por cima do ombro na direção do imenso dragão frequentemente, com algo de receio em seus olhos vermelho-fogo.

Pathfaen _nunca_ receava. Como Anima de Nidhög, e pertencente à um dos muitos povos Fae antes de morrer, a coragem e a certeza eram suas guias.

Desviou o olhar da Alma para o dragão, coberto de escamas vermelhas e negras, estas formando um intrincado desenho em seu corpo, e um arrepio percorreu sua coluna ao ver o homem de pele pálida, cabelos cinzentos e olhos brancos como ossos dependurado na boca de Nidhög, levantando-se num salto.

\- COMO FUGIU?! – ele solto... Ragnarök. _Não_. Não podia permitir.

Precisava ganhar tempo.

Ndhög o deixou cair no mármore branco, antes de cuspir longe, como se o sabor não o agradasse.

Considerando que o dragão estava acostumado a alimentar-se com a seiva das raízes de Yggdrasill, o sabor realmente não devia ser muito bom.

\- Não "fugi", filha. É a hora. Simples assim. – sorriu marotamente, ajeitando as vestes negras e os longos cabelos. Hell andou de um lado para o outro, uma lança de mogno dupla, com lâminas de mitril em ambas as extremidades, se materializando em sua mão. Era sua arma suprema, seu símbolo de poder, uma ponta dando a vida e a outra tirando.

Olhou para a Alma novamente. Bom. Ela já estava com sua armadura negra e vermelha.

Precisava ganhar tempo.

\- Quer que o ajude no Ragnarök, certo? – abriu um enorme sorriso, estranho e assustador, com a carne se soltando do lado direito. Sentiu prazer ao ver Loki estremecer. Ele nunca se acostumara a olhar para ela. – Vai precisar implorar de joelhos por essa ajuda! – gritou, jogando a lança para Pathfaen. A Alma a pegou, surpresa, os olhos vermelho-fogo arregalados em sua direção. – Você sabe o que fazer, Pathfaen! – e então, antes que o deus travesso pudesse reagir, juntou as mãos e as empurrou para longe. As portas de ébano se fecharem, Nidhög e a Alma desaparecendo do salão.

Loki a encarou, fúria em sua face, enquanto ela simplesmente sorria de modo insolente. Sem sua lança, não podia levantar os mortos para lutarem ao seu lado. Pathfaen precisaria ser rápida, mas ela conseguiria. Ela mesma a treinara, afinal.

Tudo que precisava era atrasar Loki o máximo possível, foi seu último pensamento consciente antes de esvaziar a mente e assumir posição de batalha.

XxX

Pathfaen encarou o lugar para onde sua Senhora a transportara. Um de seus nove territórios. Nidhög bufou ao seu lado, e então ela encarou a magnífica arma em suas mãos que nunca tocara.

\- Como é que os humanos dizem em Midgard hoje em dia, caro amigo? Ah, sim. Merda. – suas orelhas pontudas, um dos poucos vestígios de sua raça que permanecera após a morte, coçavam terrivelmente de nervosismo.

Loki solto. Sua Senhora lutando contra ele. Desarmada.

Engoliu em seco, batendo uma das mãos no pescoço longo do dragão.

\- Vamos lá, Nidhög. Precisamos reunir as outras Almas e ir atrás da Sacerdotisa de Odin. E... Por Yggdrasil, porque Freya teve de ficar com os Guerreiros-Deuses?! Invadir Sessrumnir para trazê-los de volta... Seria mais fácil se estivessem em Valhala! Teríamos a cobertura de Hilda, pelo menos! – maldisse uma longa linha em um dialeto fae enquanto montava o dragão. – Por que não pedir ajuda de Athena?! Ela tem 88 Cavaleiros poderosos, pelo amor de Freyr! A força dos números contra Loki! Ou, por Yggdrasil, qual o problema de avisar Odin e liberar seus Einherjar, _que treinaram desde a morte para isso?_! Mas, nãããããoooo! Vamos reviver os Guerreiros-Deuses usando um feitiço que _ninguém usa há mais de cinco mil anos_! A gente pelo menos tem certeza que vai funcionar?! NÃO! Sabe a resposta pra isso tudo, caro amigo? – Nidhög virou a cabeça para ela, bufou e começou a bater asas. Não surpreendentemente, sem responder. A Alma rosnou com a ausência de resposta. – Porque, pelos Nove Territórios, você se recusa a falar, a não ser para insultar Ratatosk e Hraesvelgr?

Pathfaen bufou, agarrando-se à sela, e deixou que os instintos de Nidhög os levassem à Alma mais próxima.

* * *

Todos foram treinados pessoalmente por Hell. Por alguma razão, ao morrerem, você chamaram sua atenção. Ela então os treinou, e quando os julgou aptos, os enviou para encontrarem sua Anima, sua armadura, relacionada aos animais divinos mais poderosos, domando o animal em questão no processo. Isso foi também uma saída que ela encontrou para deixá-los inacessíveis para Loki, uma vez que alguns estão relacionados ao Ragnarök (Como Nidhög, Skoll e Hati). De certa forma, as Almas nem estão realmente vivas...

**Ficha:**

Nome (pode ser só o primeiro):

Raça antes de morrer (poderes mágicos especiais da raça, como mudar de forma, se perderam com a morte. Entretanto, coisas como asas e orelhas pontudas, características próprias da aparência da raça, permanecem):

Aparência:

Cheiro (isso se deve ao envolvimento de Fenrir de Alioth e de algumas Almas com um sentido de olfato muito bom, devido ao Anima):

Personalidade:

Anima:

Como morreu? (doença, velhice, no parto, sem glória, morte sem violência):

Por que Hell o/a escolheu?:

História (antes e pós-morte, incluindo como dominou sua Anima; você pode dominar sua Anima através de astúcia, combate bruto, etc):

Acompanhou a evolução de Midgard, no caso de ter morrido muito tempo atrás?:

Par (Umas duas opções, por favor? xD Leiam o adendo "Sobre os pares" no final, por favor ;) ):

Golpes:

Habilidades Mágicas:

* * *

**Exemplo:**

Nome: Pathfaen

Raça antes de morrer: Vardogl

Aparência: Olhos vermelho-fogo, como uma estrela vermelha no céu, estreitos e alongados. Rosto arredondado com queixo pontudo, lábios finos e largos. Pele pálida com um tom levemente azulado. Cabelos azul-escuro com mechas azul-pálido, lisos, presos em tranças, indo até a cintura. Orelhas longas e pontudas. Corpo rechonchudo, seios pequenos, quadris medianos, cintura na medida, músculos por baixo da camada de gordura. Delicadas asas de libélula, azuis, saindo das costas, longas e fortes.

Cheiro (isso se deve ao envolvimento de Fenrir de Alioth e de algumas Almas com um sentido de olfato muito bom, devido ao Anima): Lírios, pinheiros e café

Personalidade: O tipo de pessoa que fica pra trás para ganhar tempo e proteger a retaguarda de quem lhe é caro, e não fala se está ferida: se faz de forte e não dá um pio até estar praticamente morta. É o tipo que amaldiçoa muito por praticamente qualquer coisinha; não que seja exatamente mal-humorada, ou perca a calma facilmente, mas amaldiçoar e maldizer é sua forma de manter o corpo no presente: a mente está realmente irritada, mas não reage com o corpo a essa irritação, à menos que seja necessário. Praticamente não tem senso de humor. Detesta ser contrariada quando se trata de ordens dadas como a líder das Almas de Hell. Ainda assim, como um todo costuma ser calma.

Anima: Nidhög – Líder das demais Almas

Como morreu?: Milênios atrás, um humano invadiu um dos festejos de seu povo, com intenções longe de serem boas; para ganhar tempo para os demais Vardogl de seu clã de fugirem, ficou e distraiu o humano, que abusou de seu corpo e passou-lhe uma de suas doenças. Dias depois, morreu.

Por que Hell o/a escolheu?: Hell sabia que Pathfaen adoecera para ganhar tempo para o seu povo. Essa capacidade de se sacrificar atraiu sua atenção.

História (antes e pós-morte, incluindo como dominou sua Anima): A vida de Pathfaen quando viva era realmente o comum para o povo Vardogl. Era o típico: festejos, laços com outros fae, talvez encontrasse um Fae com quem se reproduzir, afinal, fugindo dos humanos quando se aproximavam demais de suas festas. Depois de sua morte, não ficou muito tempo em meio aos outros mortos. Uma vez chamada a atenção de Hell, passou em torno de metade de um século sendo treinada pela deusa, em batalha e em magia (como todas as Almas), antes de ser enviada em busca de sua Anima. Dominou/domou Nidhög quando fez um círculo de proteção em torno das raízes de Yggdrasill _contra_ ele (Um de seus poucos círculos de proteção realmente efetivos); após isso, conseguiu atraí-lo juntando a seiva da Árvore dos Mundos (como qualquer árvore, ela escorre de tempos em tempos) e oferecendo-lhe, momento em que o laço foi criado e sua armadura, sua Anima, surgiu de fato. Desde então, Nidhög não rói mais as raízes de Yggdrasill. Foi então escolhida como líder das demais Almas, por ser o dragão que lideraria os corpos dos mortos no Ragnarök. Possui alguns problemas de convivência com as Almas cujas Animas são Ratatosk e Hraesvelgr, uma vez que Nidhög tem um relacionamento bem acirrado com esses dois. Após se tornar uma Alma por inteiro, passou a proteger Hell em seu próprio palácio em Hellheim, fazendo rondas de tempos em tempos pelos outros territórios para verificar se estava tudo bem com os "inquilinos" de Nidhög, indo até os portões do Reino quando visitantes – a deusa Freya, geralmente – chegavam, para escolta-los e protege-los até a presença de Hell. Por vezes também agiu como mensageira da deusa dos mortos para com outros deuses, visitando Aesires, Vanires e seus sacerdotes ao longo dos milênios, além de, por vezes, ser enviada para Midgard, recolher notícias sobre as Guerras Santas com maiores detalhes.

Acompanhou a evolução de Midgard, no caso de ter morrido muito tempo atrás?: Vagamente. De vez em quanto conversava com alguns dos mortos recentes; em outras, viajava para a superfície, com a missão de recolher notícias sobre as Guerras Santas mais detalhadamente.

Par: Fenrir de Alioth

Golpes:

Árvore dos Mundos: Tipo "Outra Dimensão" e meio que "Ciclo das Seis Existências": taca o adversário em um dos mundos ligados à Yggdrasill; Pathfaen é quem escolhe o mundo, e geralmente opta por Muspelheim.

Sopro de Nidhög: Cospe fogo. Literalmente.

Hellheim: Seu urro de batalha, graças à ligação com Nidhög, traz alguns mortos para lutarem ao seu lado. (E dá-lhe necromancia [apanha])

Habilidades Mágicas: Magia não é seu forte (não o era nem quando viva). Consegue acender fogueiras, realizar um círculo de proteção básico, mas as runas não se revelam à ela, e círculos de proteção complexos e círculos ritualísticos se desfazem facilmente quando feitos por ela, mesmo que perfeitamente feitos. Compreende a teoria lindamente, mas a prática é seu inferno pessoal: consegue montar os elementos que o feitiço, encanto ou círculo terá perfeitamente, mas sempre designa outra pessoa para realiza-los. E, justamente por compreender a teoria tão bem, é quem encontra defeitos em círculos de proteção quando é necessário invadir um lugar, alcançar alguém, etc.

* * *

**Animas: (toda Alma possui um ou mais atributo especiais em consequência do "animal" ao qual são ligadas. Ao final da descrição desse animal eu especifiquei qual seria esse atributo; alguns são relativamente genéricos, outros não)**

Nidhög: o nome significa "Devorador de cadáveres"; trata-se de um enorme dragão que vive em Niflheim. Rói as raízes mais fundas de Yggdrasill, para destruí-la enquanto aguarda o Ragnarök. Ele se alimenta de corpos mortos, e no Ragnarök subirá à Midgard, levando os corpos dos mortos para a batalha. A Alma com sua Anima é capaz de trazer alguns mortos para lutarem ao seu lado. (Não livre. Miiiiinha)

Garm: gigantesco cão de gelo que guarda o reino de Hell (aka versão nórdica de Cérberus xD). A Alma com sua Anima teria um olfato apurado e uma alta selvageria.

Gullinbursti: javali gigante de ouro que habita Midgard; foi construído por dois anões, Brokk e Eitri, devido uma aposta contra Loki, e sua organização, disciplina e força eram invejadas por todos contra os quais o javali batalhava. Freyr o teria montado durante o funeral de Balder. Na fanfic, antes de ser domado, estaria habitando Álflheim, o reino dos Elfos da Luz, Ljósalfar. Assim como o javali, a Alma que o domou possui organização, disciplina e força incríveis.

Svadilfari: Progenitor de Sleipnir, o cavalo de oito patas de Odin. Era um cavalo de enorme força, capaz de carregar grandes rochas, e auxiliava seu dono a construir uma fortificação para os deuses. Se esse construtor tivesse sucesso em construir essa fortificação em até três estações sem a ajuda de qualquer outro homem, receberia a deusa Freya, o Sol e a Lua. Quando os deuses descobrem que com a ajuda permitida de Svadilfari o construtor conseguiria construir a fortificação à tempo, obrigam Loki a dar um jeito de impedir isso, para não terem de realizar o tal pagamento. E então Loki se transforma em uma égua e leva o cavalo para longe por um boooom tempo, e quando volta, dá a luz a Sleipnir. (Essa história dá um pouco de pena do Loki .-.). Aqui na fanfic, antes de ser domado, viveria em Vanaheim, reino dos Vanires, os deuses da natureza. A Alma com a Anima de Svadilfari possui a força e a velocidade desse cavalo gigantesco.

Ratatosk: dente perfurador; sum esquilo que corre Yggdrasill de cima à baixo, espalhando fofocas e, em especial, os insultos entre Nidhög, sob as raízes, e Hraelsveg, no topo. A Alma com a Anima de Ratatosk teria uma velocidade e agilidade consideráveis.

Hraesvelgr: seria um gigante capaz de se transformar em águia, ou uma águia gigante. Se senta ao fim do mundo, no canto ao norte dos céus, e faz os ventos soprarem quando bate suas asas em voo. Além disso, quando as atividades de Nidhög de roer as raízes de Yggdrasill começam a realmente danificar a árvore dos mundos, desce e luta contra o dragão, espantando-o para curar as feridas da batalha e dando tempo para a árvore se recuperar. A Alma com sua Anima seria capaz de voar, mesmo sem asas naturais ou armadura.

Skoll: "Falsidade"; é um lobo que persegue os cavalos Arvákr e Alsvid, que puxam a biga que carrega a deusa Sol, tentando devorá-la. Filho de Fenrir, quando ele e seu irmão Hati alcançarem suas presas e as devorarem, iniciarão o Ragnarök. Na fanfic, uma vez domado, Skoll parou de perseguir a deusa. A Alma com a Anima de Skoll teria um olfato extremamente apurado e selvageria quase incontrolável, além de ser mais forte durante o dia.

Hati: "Odioso"; persegue a Lua pelo céu noturno, e quando a alcançar a devorar, assim como Skoll alcançar e devorar o Sol, darão início ao Ragnarök. Também é filho de Fenrir, e uma vez domado, pararia de perseguir a Lua. A Alma com a Anima de Hati, assim como a de Skoll, teria um olfato extremamente apurado e forte selvageria, além de ser mais forte durante a noite.

Grafvollud: Uma das serpentes gigantes que ficam abaixo das raízes de Yggdrasil, assim como Nidhög. Seu nome significa "Que cava sepulturas". Permanece em torno de Nastrond, local da vida pós-morte dos culpados de assassinato, adultério e quebra de juramento, e onde Nidhög rói as raízes de Yggdrasil; as serpentes atacam somente os mortos desse lugar, mas podem tentar fazer quem se aproxima tropeçar e cair ao se enrolarem em torno de seus pés. Como as outras serpentes, respeita coragem e especialmente cortesia, sendo capaz de falar em sussurros sibilantes. Fala humana não é fácil para Grafvollud, raramente usando-a. Na fanfic, a usaria praticamente somente com sua Alma, honrando-a. A Alma que o possui como Anima é capaz de falar com as serpentes e possui um intelecto mais avantajado justamente por causa da ligação.

Eikthyrnir: "Carvalho-Espinhoso". Cervo que estava no telhado de Valhalla e que come as folhas de Yggdrasill. Os rios dos mundos viriam das gotas que caem de seus chifres. (Não achei informação além disso, mesmo em inglês ç.ç ) A Alma que o possui como Anima seria capaz de invocar água.

* * *

**Opções de Raças:**

Ljósalfar: Elfos da Luz; habitam Álflheim. Vamos deixar a aparência dos nossos elfos Tolkienianos mesmo xD

Dokkálfar: Elfos escuros, habitam Svartalfheim. Algumas fontes os colocam com aparência similar à dos anões, mas vamos pra algo que lembra mais os elfos escuros de Elder Scrolls (cara de mal humorados, olhos vermelhos, cabelos claros e pele de tons de azul claro à azul escuro)

Anões: Habitam Nidavellir. Pego os anões de Dragon Age como base na aparência: baixos e mais troncudos. ("Ah, mais anões são sei-lá-o-quê". Coloquem Dagna Dragon Age ou Harding Dragon Age no google. Duas das anãs mais lindas do mundo. E eu realmente gostaria de um/a anão/ã na fanfic... To com uma ideias de diálogo com o Alberich que estão me deixando doida hasuhsauhsau xD)

Humanos: Habitam Midgard. Nothing else to say xD

Kallraden: Criaturas aquáticas da mitologia sueca; as lendas são inconstantes sobre serem belas ou horrendas. O comportamento é típico de muitos seres das águas: caçadores ou lenhadores solitários se apaixonam por essas sedutoras à vista e são atraídos para a morte nas águas congeladas. Entretanto, quando tratadas com respeito, ajudam viajantes perdidos a encontra seu caminho e voltarem em segurança para casa. (fonte: Seres fantásticos – Desenhe, pinte e crie seres mágicos; Bob Hobbs)

Fossegrim: Ser escandinavo também conhecido por Nacken, Nokken e Storomkarlen. Retratado como um jovem muito bonito tocando um violino encantado cuja música atrai mulheres e crianças para lagos e fontes onde elas se afogam. Isso não é regra: ele também ensina os outros a tocarem violino tão lindamente quanto ele. De acordo com alguns relatos, são menores que os humanos, mas perfeitamente formados, à exceção de seus pés, que são apenas vapor (deixemos isso de fora na fanfic, pra facilitar a vida xD ). Entre seus poderes mágicos está a habilidade de mudar de forma, incluindo passar de homem para mulher. (Lembrem que habilidades mágicas se perderam com a morte. Mas deixemos a capacidade de tocar violino) (fonte: Seres fantásticos – Desenhe, pinte e crie seres mágicos; Bob Hobbs)

Vardogl: Fadas noturnas do folclore islandês e norueguês, sendo que nas lendas norueguesas são conhecidas como Thussers. (são pequenas, mas na fanfic as deixei de tamanho humano, podendo variar, assim como os humanos. O resto típico de fadas: asas e orelhas pontudas; as asas podem ser de insetos, de morcegos ou de pássaros). São muito tímidas e evitam os humanos, mas não são más. À noite, toda a população de Vadogls desperta para honrar a deusa da lua com dança e música. Adoram música tradicional escandinava e tocam rabeca muito bem. São muito ligadas à comunidade, como se pode ver pelas celebrações, mas fugirão se qualquer humano tentar participar. (fonte: Seres fantásticos – Desenhe, pinte e crie seres mágicos; Bob Hobbs)

* * *

**Territórios: **Menciona-se que Hellheim é dividido em nove territórios, entretanto, não achei essas informações, então não vou falar que "Alma tal protegia/vigiava tal território". São nove territórios, cada Alma encarregada de um, mas não vou entrar em detalhes sobre. O único que achei, de um lugar onde alguns mortos são castigados, foi "Nastrond", mencionado na área das Animas.

* * *

**Sobre os pares:**

Temos vagas para pelo menos dois rapazes, se quiserem ficar com Hilda e sua irmã Freya. Mas, se não quiserem par, apenas participar da porradaria, é só colocar que quer ficar sozinho no campo "Par" (por isso "pelo menos" dois rapazes: se mais quiser só participar da porradaria e eu achar que fica legal... Bora \o/).

Se quiserem um par, mas não uma das princesas de Asgard, coloquem "Em Aberto", que aí OU crio outra OC procêis (outrA, porque mal e mal sei escrever romance hetero, yaoi e yuri definitivamente não são a minha praia .-.'), OU, se uma das meninas colocar "Em Aberto" e não pedir um Guerreiro Deus, rola romance entre as Almas de Hell.

Então, meninas, sim: se não quiserem um Guerreiro Deus, vocês também podem colocar "Em Aberto" para originais ou outra Alma, ou colocar simplesmente que querem ficar sozinha. A fanfic tem romance, mas não é obrigatório.

Com essa liberdade, se Hilda e Siegfried ficarem livres, vai rolar eles na fanfic. O mesmo para Freya e Haguen. :D

* * *

**Sobre a Classificação:**

**Não pretendo** escrever hentai. Apenas cenas mais tipo "antes" e "depois" e deixar o resto pela imaginação de vocês. Violência vai ser relativamente pesada, com a possibilidade de perdas de membros nas batalhas (a Pathfaen já sei que vai sofrer com isso u_u Os outros vou pensar conforme as fichas). Estou avisando, e não pedindo permissão pra isso, porque, caramba, é a possibilidade do Fim do Mundo. Ninguém pode ser poupado. As Almas e os Guerreiros Deuses morrerem de novo é difícil, mas intacto ninguém sai. Se eu decidir escrever hentai, **vou pedir a permissão** **de vocês**, donos das fichas, para isso, antes da cena acontecer. Se. Por enquanto, não.

* * *

Acho que era só isso que tinha pra falar, afinal...

Muita coisa? Sim. Mas... É... Não presto u_u'

Espero que tenham apreciado a ideia geral da fanfic :D

Abraços!

_Tenshi Aburame_


	2. Capítulo I

**Ragnarök**

**Capítulo I**

O pelo marrom-escuro coberto de listras mais claras era macio debaixo de sua mão, suave; podia sentir o flanco do animal se erguer de forma ritmada a cada inspiração e baixar quando expirava. Eikthyrnir estava quase dormindo, a cabeça com majestosos chifres tão longos quanto seus braços apoiada em suas coxas, embalado pelo cantarolar da Kallraden, não parecendo incomodado pelo metal frio da armadura marrom-escuro e bege da Alma.

Brenna, com seus longos e ondulados cabelos negros de mechas prateadas espalhados por um dos ramos "menores" da raiz de Yggdrasil que penetrava no reino de Hell, procurava relaxar e descansar da desgastante viagem pelos Nove Mundos, colhendo informações, antes de partir para Eljudnir, se reportar para a deusa e Pathfaen.

Os olhos prateados que pareciam observar tudo, mesmo que um deles parecesse possuir uma sombra cobrindo-o, deslizavam pela desolação que parecia assolar o território, areia negra e rachada cobrindo-o até onde a vista podia alcançar, algumas almas perdidas e loucas caminhando a esmo, seus olhos opacos e perdidos. O ar era parado e de certa forma livre de cheiros.

Sentiu o ar começar a se movimentar, vento se formando, atingindo sua pele e fazendo alguns fios de cabelo se revolverem.

Alguém chegava. De qualquer outra forma, o ar em Hellheim não se movimentaria. Provavelmente Nidhög. Ele era maior que Hraesvelgr; as asas do dragão provocavam reações mais longe do que as da águia.

A uma vez Kallraden suspirou e empurrou delicadamente a cabeça do cervo que era quase um alce em questão de tamanho de seu colo; Eikthyrnir soltou um som que parecia um suspiro e se levantou num movimento fluído e elegante, balançando suavemente a cabeça. Algumas gotas de água se soltaram dos chifres e atingiram o metal da armadura.

No momento em que se erguia, prendendo o cabelo numa trança ao redor da cabeça antes de colocar o elmo marrom-escuro com chifres brancos e ramificados, avistou o dito dragão vermelho e preto se aproximar, um borrão confuso contra o céu cinzento e nebuloso. Nidhög pousou não muito distante, e só então Brenna e Eikthyrnir começaram a se mover, caminhando com passos calmos e desapressados.

Até verem Pathfaen saltar da sela e praticamente correr na direção deles, o tilintar das asas negras de sua armadura alcançando-os facilmente no ambiente vazio; nesse ponto, aceleraram os passos. Brenna chegou a ver uma mecha do cabelo azul escuro da uma vez Vardogl caída por cima do rosto levemente azulado, escapando do elmo vermelho com chifres prateados, e os dois pares de asas de libélula azuis batendo em volta de seu corpo, inquietas, querendo alçar voo. Aquilo não era típico da Líder das Almas, aquele... Desleixo.

Pensou consigo mesma que não devia se tratar de uma convocação de Hell. Se fosse o caso, teria sentido o cosmo da deusa chamando-a. Era outra coisa. Algo sério, que exigia que Pathfaen a buscasse pessoalmente.

\- Ouviu algo de incomum em sua missão, Brenna? – Pathfaen parou diante dela e tirou o elmo, entregando-lhe. A Alma franziu as sobrancelhas negras, observando a sua superior refazer o coque, pegando a mecha rebelde de volta.

\- Não. Apenas o de sempre... Freya dando seus banquetes e arranjando confusão com outros panteões por dormir com deuses casados... Odin chutando os gigantes de fogo de volta pra Muspelheim... Skadi impedindo os gigantes de gelo de arrumarem fora de Niflheim. Ela inclusive se ofereceu de novo para proteger nossas muralhas mais externas. – deu uma pausa, entregando o elmo quando Pathfaen estendeu a mão. – O que aconteceu?

\- Loki está solto. Nesse momento, nossa deusa luta contra ele, e nos encarregou de uma missão muito específica. Algo previamente planejado. Temos de buscar os outros. – deslizou os olhos vermelhos pela terra negra. – Bom que Skadi se ofereceu para proteger as muralhas externas. Assim que possível mando uma mensagem, mas para evitar que _saíam_ de Hellheim.

Brenna engoliu em seco e olhou de esguelha para Eikthyrnir. O cervo baixou a cabeça num aceno solene, antes que sua voz mental alcançasse ambas as Almas.

"_Tempo curto, Uma-Vez-Vardogl?"_

\- Tempo curto, Eikthyrnir... Tempo muito curto... – foi a única coisa dita antes que a Alma de Nidhög lhes desse as costas e voltasse a montar no dragão.

Brenna suspirou, e num pulo montou o cervo em pelo. Nidhög alçou voo, e Eikthyrnir começou a correr à sombra do dragão, seguindo-o, Brenna encolhida contra seu pescoço.

* * *

O lobo, que era do tamanho de um touro, coberto de pelos da cor da lua, manchados de terra e sangue, estava deitado à beira do ringue improvisado, a cabeça apoiada nas patas e uma expressão que podia ser descrita como tédio nos olhos. Pudera, só podia observar a luta, e não participar.

Um tédio, de fato.

E os gigantes de gelo berrando suas apostas ao redor não ajudavam. Aquilo lhe dava dor de cabeça.

Era bom que Thyre estivesse com dor de cabeça também. Duas vezes pior que a sua. Não o deixava participar da luta e, ainda por cima, o fazia aturar tais bestas de vozes possantes.

\- To sentindo seu ânimo, Hati! – a mulher lutando contra o gigante de gelo berrou, se abaixando para desviar de um soco e, ao mesmo tempo, correr com os braços estendidos; agarrou a cintura do gigante, erguendo-o e correndo até alcançar a muralha, ignorando os socos, chutes e temperatura congelante do ser. Ignorando o sangue escorrendo por sua pele, misturado à terra e gelo, quase como rios através da pele pálida.

No instante que soltou o gigante, sentiu seus braços moles, como se prestes a se soltarem dos ombros; percebeu as pernas do gigante tremerem, embora não sabia do quê. E pouco importava, também.

Ignorou a sensação, e com os olhos de um azul cristalino brilhando com fúria e animação pela luta, adrenalina correndo em suas veias e deixando seus sentidos ainda mais apurados.

Quando agarrou as longas tranças brancas do gigante para puxar sua cabeça para baixo, fazendo-o cair por causa das pernas já bambas, e começou a batê-la contra a muralha de Hellheim, sem o ser tentar resistir, a vontade de uivar subiu por sua garganta, irresistível e súbita.

Que Hati sentisse essa vontade também. Ele podia não estar lutando fisicamente, e entendia a raiva e tédio dele, mas aquela era a _sua_ revanche, não a dele, mas era uma vitória de ambos; sem a selvageria, olfato e força noturna emprestada dele, sem os treinos constantes, não estaria vencendo o gigante idiota.

Sorriu com os dentes, parecendo mais um animal selvagem que qualquer outra coisa, o lábio cortado abrindo de novo, mais sangue escorrendo por seu queixo. Abriu a boca para uivar, parando de bater a cabeça do gigante inconsciente – era preciso muito mais para _matar _um gigante de gelo – e sentiu que Hati também estava pronto para uivar.

Até que um rugido muito mais intenso e que ela conhecia muito bem interrompeu seu momento de triunfo.

_Pathfaen_. _Tinha_ de ser _ela_.

Os gigantes de gelo se afastaram, e Nidhög pousou diante dela. Num segundo Hati estava ao seu lado; o filho de Fenrir que engoliria a lua cheirou no meio dos cabelos dourados, mas emaranhados e sujos, encontrando um corte no couro cabeludo de onde escorria sangue profusamente.

\- Vai precisar de pontos. – declarou, antes de se endireitar e sentar ao lado da Alma.

Thyre limitou-se a resmungar, agora um pouco intrigada por sentir o cheiro de lavanda típico de Brenna. Geralmente Pathfaen vinha lhe encher o saco sozinha.

A "Líder" das Almas parou diante dela, a antes Kallraden ao lado. A uma vez humana sentiu um arrepio; Brenna raramente possuía uma expressão tão compenetrada. E Pathfaen, bem... Desde que a conhecia que não via seu rosto demonstrar tanta... Raiva. Sabia que a antes Vardogl era um poço de mau-humor interno, mas ela fazia bem em demonstrá-lo apenas com suas maldições.

\- Vá cuidar do gigante, Brenna. Depois cure todos os ferimentos de Thyre. – Brenna balançou a cabeça em afirmativa e avançou para o gigante de gelo desacordado.

O silêncio ao redor era quase palpável, e aquilo deixava a Alma de Hati inquieta; silêncio nunca se dera bem com ela, ainda mais depois de domar o lobo gigante. Aquilo fazia seu nariz se concentrar mais nos cheiros, e a maioria era ruim. Não gostava.

Mas não fosse isso, não teria sentido o cheiro de suor frio em Pathfaen e Brenna. E ambas raramente suavam: eram calmas demais para isso.

\- Vista sua Anima, Thyre. Temos de ir.

Não deixou Pathfaen lhe dar as costas e voltar para Nidhög.

\- Não sigo ordens suas, esqueceu? Sigo ordens de Hell.

Pathfaen fez jus ao seu posto, para raiva da Alma: se aproximou mais rápido do que imaginava ser capaz e agarrou a gola de sua blusa, puxando-a até que seus narizes se tocavam e ela podia ver cada diferente tom de vermelho nos olhos da uma vez Vardogl.

\- Hell está mantendo Loki ocupado. Temos de sair de Hellheim e realizar o plano emergencial dela. – os olhos de Pathfaen se semicerraram, e Thyre estremeceu de raiva. Tentara vencer a "Líder" das Almas incontáveis vezes antes, mas ainda não fora capaz disso. O pior era saber que a outra só aceitava lutar justamente por _se preocupar_ com ela e _entender _sua necessidade de resolver tudo na porrada. Aquilo a irritava.

E agora ali, olhando nos olhos de Pathfaen de tão perto, sentindo a raiva borbulhar dentro da Alma de Nidhög, sentiu mais raiva ainda por descobrir que ela _se continha_. _Como_ ela aproveitaria as lutas completamente agora se a outra não dava tudo de si como ela?

\- Apenas dessa vez, Pathfaen... Lidere o caminho. – falou arreganhando os dentes, e Pathfaen a soltou.

Esperou apenas dois minutos, o tempo de Brenna invocar água e retirar o grosso do sangue e terra e usar um relativamente complexo feitiço de cura para acender seu cosmo e vestir sua Anima negra e cor de lua. Durante esse tempo, percebeu a "Líder" das Almas falar com os gigantes de gelo. Quando terminou, eles começavam a sair de forma organizada, mas apressada, pelo portão que permitia a ligação de Hellheim com o resto de Niflheim.

Nidhög alçou voo e Eikthyrnir começou a correr em sua sombra. Thyre suspirou, correndo ao lado de Hati e pulando com graça para o dorso do lobo. Sem dificuldade alguma ele alcançou o cervo, e logo os gigantes de gelo atravessando o portão ficaram para trás.

\- Hati... – a voz de Brenna os alcançou acima do barulho do vento em suas orelhas. – Não sentiu Loki? Ele é seu avô, afinal...

O lobo apenas riu com um tom que Thyre associou a desespero, sentindo o ânimo dele.

Hati também não sabia a razão de não sentir Loki.

* * *

\- De novo, Jorg? – os olhos puxados que eram praticamente violetas encaravam a alma do homem pendurada de cabeça para baixo com um tom frio; a voz era calma, mas ainda carregava algo de ameaça.

A dita alma, Jorg, fez uma careta e desviou o olhar dela. A Alma balançou a cabeça em negativa e algo de descrença, dando as costas e atravessando o portal atrás do homem, penetrando no gigantesco salão de Naströnd. Acima de sua cabeça, o teto era a parte mais central da primeira raiz de Yggdrasil. Dela e das paredes de mármore negro pendiam correntes e ganchos, onde os mortos mais impertinentes eram punidos. O chão era forrado de serpentes gigantes, das mais diversas formas e cores. Lindas, na opinião da Alma.

Por entre elas caminhavam tanto alguns dos subordinados menores de Hell, vigiando e punindo os mortos, como os mortos que se limitavam a chamar o mínimo de atenção possível para não serem os próximos nos ganchos e correntes.

\- Ei, você. Niall, certo? – chamou o guarda mais próximo dela. O homem fez uma reverência ao se aproximar.

\- Sim, Alma de Grafvollud?

\- Jorg tentou fugir de novo. Está numa das armadilhas da entrada. Pendure ele nos ganchos por um ano a mais que o normal. – Niall fez outra reverência e chamou outros dois guardas para ajuda-lo com a alma rebelde.

Soltou um suspiro, vendo os guardas sumirem pelo portal, e então ouviu um chamado muito diferente da voz humana. A língua das serpentes, sinuosa e com algo de poesia.

\- _Jiahn. _– virou-se de costas e sorriu para Grafvollud, admirando as escamas negras e brilhantes como obsidiana e o capelo que esbanjava prata, assim como o elmo de sua armadura; em ambas, o capelo prateado era o único foco de cor em meio ao negro.

-_ Está tudo bem? _– O sorriso morreu ao ver a seriedade nos olhos verde-esmeralda da serpente. Sua Anima era sua contraparte na calmaria e seriedade; Grafvollud era um poço de bom-humor e risos, mesmo que apenas entre as outras serpentes e as Animas capazes de entender sua linguagem. Ele detestava falar línguas humanas, de fato.

\- _As sentinelas. Parece que Pathfaen se aproxima. Montada em Nidhög. Parece que Hati e Eikthyrnir também estão vindo._

Jiahn franziu as sobrancelhas lilases muito levemente, antes de seu rosto voltar para a frieza. Acenou para Grafvollud acompanha-la, e com a serpente deslizando ao seu lado, saiu de Naströnd para receber as Almas que se aproximava.

Pathfaen terminava de desmontar Nidhög quando Jiahn finalmente saiu do salão para o céu nebuloso que cobria Hellheim. Thyre e Brenna permaneceram montadas, aguardando.

\- Bom que você está em Naströnd, Jiahn. Precisava mesmo falar com os subordinados, mas estava difícil... Parece que ninguém fica no próprio território cumprindo suas obrigações... – A uma vez humana rosnou, mas nada fez que indicasse intenção de iniciar uma briga com Pathfaen.

Então era algo ainda mais sério do que imaginava. Thyre _nunca_ deixava as indiretas de Pathfaen sobre seu comportamento passarem sem briga.

A Alma de Nidhög entrou em Naströnd, deixando-as sozinhas. Jiahn encarou Grafvollud, e a preocupação nos olhos serpentinos a inquietou.

\- Pronto. Agora posso relaxar quanto à segurança das outras almas em Hellheim. – Pathfaen saiu, batendo as mãos como que para livrá-las da poeira, e cruzou os braços, encarando-os. – Loki está em Eljudnir, Jiahn. Hell está atrasando-o, mas enquanto isso temos de cumprir o plano emergencial que ela montou séculos atrás. Conto mais quando reunirmos os outros. – ela estava prestes a avançar na direção de Nidhög, quando parou e olhou novamente para a Alma e para Grafvollud, pensativa por um instante. – Vá com Brenna, Jiahn. Grafvollud, espere-nos no portão principal e já comece a preparar um círculo de transporte para o Templo de Odin em Midgard. Precisamos economizar tempo.

Jiahn fez uma careta, mas acatou a ordem, assim como sua Anima. Deslizou os dedos sobre a cabeça da serpente gigante e acenou a cabeça. Grafvollud começou a deslizar pela terra arenosa, enquanto a Alma saltou para o dorso de Eikthyrnir e envolveu a cintura da sua companheira uma vez Kallraden.

O dragão alçou voo, e como antes o cervo e o lobo correram em seu rastro.

A Alma de Grafvollud apenas pensava consigo mesma qual seria o plano de emergência que sua deusa montara.

* * *

Prata e castanho-claro se mesclavam em círculos e linhas infinitos em sua armadura. Isso fazia a Alma praticamente sumir, sentada aos pés de Yggdrasil, a majestosa raiz do nono mundo entrando e saindo de Hellheim ao ondular pelas muralhas negras.

De fato, alguém nas proximidades que não possuísse uma visão incrivelmente boa só a perceberia através do olfato. Não por causa do cheiro dela, de baunilha, morango e leite condensado; esses cheiros estavam ocultos pelo forte cheiro de tinta e giz que rodeava o local, além de um cheiro diferente, indescritível, que fazia os pelos se arrepiarem como se eletricidade o percorresse.

Cheiro de magia.

\- Hmmm... Coloco Eihwaz (1) aqui de novo... Sowelo (2) no centro... Hmmm... É, acho que está ok. Hora de testar. – antes que pudesse canalizar a energia mágica através do círculo de proteção que fazia, ouviu um bater de asas característico. Abriu um sorriso e se levantou, olhando para o céu com seus olhos castanhos, de um tom similar ao de noz-moscada.

Uma águia gigantesca, branca e castanho-claro, tão grande quanto um búfalo, se aproximava rapidamente; destacava-se contra o céu nebuloso. Ficou feliz em vê-lo de volta de sua viagem ao topo de Yggdrasil, verificando o estado dos galhos e folhas.

Hraesvelgr pousou próximo ao círculo do feitiço, e inclinou a cabeça, os olhos dourados parecendo intrigados.

\- Tem certeza dessa composição, Agatha? Pathfaen nunca usou Sowelo em círculos de proteção.. – A Alma girou os olhos.

\- Eu não sou Pathfaen. Além disso, ela raramente inova nos encantos e feitiços que planeja. Alguém tem de fazer isso por ela. – afastou-se um pouco, e sinalizou para sua Anima fazer o mesmo.

Esfregou as mãos de forma animada, respirou fundo, e então conduziu a energia mágica através de seu corpo focando-a no círculo de proteção. O cheiro indescritível que arrepiava os cabelos como eletricidade se intensificou, então uma espécie de luz violeta se formou em cúpula sobre o círculo. Agatha interrompeu o fluxo que ia para o círculo e redirecionou-o para suas mãos, desenhando runas no ar com as pontas dos dedos rapidamente, e então um raio atingiu o escudo violeta.

Uma rachadura surgiu no escudo, mas menos de dois segundo depois ela sumiu.

Hraesvelgr balançou a cabeça com uma espécie de sorriso no bico.

\- Você conseguiu. Um círculo de proteção que se regenera sozinho.

Agatha não pode responder; sentiu um vento se formar à suas costas, e soube que era Nidhög se aproximando.

Engoliu em seco, imaginando se era alguma missão chegando para ela, e com um fluxo intenso de magia na direção do círculo, o escudo se desfez como poeira ao vento.

O dragão vermelho e negro pousou pouco depois próximo de sua posição, e Agatha sentiu vontade de se esconder atrás de Hraesvelgr ao ver Thyre montada em Hati. Por Hell, _o que_ Thyre fazia ali?

Pathfaen praticamente correu em sua direção, mas passou direto por ela e parou ao lado do círculo, analisando-o cuidadosamente.

\- Funcionou?

\- Sim. Ele... Se regenera sozinho. – Agatha engoliu em seco de novo. Pathfaen era terrível em inovar nos encantos e círculos, mas mesmo assim era muito boa em encontrar falhas. Teve medo do que ela falaria quando as sobrancelhas se franziram.

\- Aquela linha ali... – apontou para o lado norte, onde uma linha ondulada envolvia a parte de cima de uma runa. – Provavelmente deixa o escudo mais fraco, apesar de se regenerar sozinho. Quando der, teste o círculo sem ela, com um feitiço mais forte que o que você usou.

\- Quando der...? – o queixo caiu de leve.

Não era missão para ela. Thyre, Brenna e Jiahn estavam ali. Pelo menos não uma missão só pra ela. Missão em conjunto? Mas então onde estava Grafvollud? E porque Pathfaen também estava ali com Nidhög?

Hell. Algo acontecera com Hell.

\- O que aconteceu com nossa deusa? – a líder das Almas a encarou por dois segundos, antes de suspirar.

\- Loki aconteceu. Hell está atrasando-o, enquanto saímos de Hellheim e realizamos o plano emergencial dela. – Pathfaen esfregou o rosto, e Agatha sentiu compaixão pela mulher. Os olhos vermelhos exibiam cansaço e as mãos tremiam levemente. Ela estava preocupada com Hell, e tensa de manter os ânimos baixos de Thyre. E voar, por mais libertador que fosse para ela, Agatha, era desgastante para a outra Alma, já que ela precisava se preocupar em ficar firme em Nidhög.

Precisava deixar claro que estava ali para ajuda-la no que fosse necessário. Mas como? Dependendo de como se expressasse, Thyre a atormentaria mais um pouco.

\- Preciso que vá para o portão principal com Hraesvelgr, Agatha. Grafvollud já está lá. Quero que trabalhem juntos para montar o círculo de transporta para o Templo de Odin em Midgard. O círculo tem de suportar todas as Almas e suas Animas. – Pathfaen se virou para a águia gigante. – Algo assim vai precisar de muita energia mágica, Hraesvelgr. Você é o único capaz de conduzir tanta coisa sem fritar seu cérebro. Você que vai ativar o círculo. Antes disso, cuide da segurança. Por enquanto não achamos lacaios de Loki, mas nunca se sabe.

\- E os guardas? – Hraesvelgr perguntou, os olhos semicerrados. A Alma de Nidhög não precisou responder; Agatha foi mais rápida.

\- Você os encarregou de arrebanharem as almas para o Salão Invernal, não é?

\- Sim. As almas vão ficar mais seguras lá. – Pathfaen confirmou. – Agora vão. Encontro-os mais tarde. – não esperou uma resposta, correndo e saltando para o dorso de Nidhög.

Agatha viu as Almas se afastarem, agradecida que Thyre permanecera em silêncio. A Alma de Hati devia estar tão preocupada com Hell quanto ela própria, para deixar suas provocações costumeiras de lado.

Suspirou, apagando o círculo de proteção e então correndo atrás de seu elmo com penas prateadas e castanho-claro se erguendo ao redor da abertura do rosto e o colocou sobre os longos cabelos castanho-claro, presos numa trança francesa. Hraesvelgr já voava no alto, esperando por ela.

A Alma inspirou de forma assustada. Muita coisa dependia dela agora e de sua capacidade com a magia. Teria a ajuda de Grafvollud, é claro, mas ainda assim era uma novata nos caminhos da magia. Promissora, mas novata.

Não podia deixar que a confiança que Pathfaen depositara nela fosse desperdiçada. Com esse pensamento, se impulsionou para cima e começou a voar ao lado de sua Anima até o portão principal.

* * *

1 - Eihwaz (Éiuaz) - O teixo; Posição normal: Proteção, final de um ciclo e começo de uma nova vida. Invertida: Essa Runa não tem posição invertida.

2 - Sowelo (Souelú) - O Sol; Posição normal: Auto-realização, regeneração, sucesso e vitória. Invertida: Essa Runa não tem posição invertida.

www . templodeavalon modules / mastop_publish /?tac=As_Runas_Sagradas (tirem os espaços e pronto :D)

* * *

Pois bem.

Ainda temos vagas para cinco Almas. Já decidi alguns pares além do meu, mas não vou revela-los. Oh, não, é surpresa xD

* * *

As Animas livres são:

**Garm**

**Gullinbursti**

**Svadilfari**

**Ratatosk**

**Skoll**

Não vou me repetir em informações sobre as Animas e as fichas. Tem tudo muito bem explicadinho no prólogo :3

* * *

Então, vamos falar de quem são as Almas que aparecem nesse capítulo? :D

Brenna – Margarida

Thyre – AsianKung-fuGeneration

Jiahn – Lyta White

Agatha – AsianKung-fuGeneration

_Mas duas da Asian?_

Ué, vocês não enviam fichas. Ela envia xD Tem vaga sobrando ainda, então, trabalho com o que tenho. Mesmo que ambas já me atiçaram quando o que escrever xD

* * *

Acho que é isso. :D

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que enviem fichas, por favor. Não quero entupir essa aqui de fichas minhas. "E porque não fecha já?" Porque eu PRECISO de dez Almas. A história não funciona sem dez Almas D:

Enfim.

_Beijos_

_Tenshi Aburame_

* * *

PS: O Jorg que aparece na parte da Jiahn é uma referência ao personagem "Honório Jorg Ancrath" da Trilogia dos Espinhos/Broken Empire Trilogy, de Mark Lawrence. Tava escrevendo e pensei "Por que não colocar o nome do melhor anti-herói/vilão que já vi em uma alma que esta em Naströnd por causa de crimes indizíveis?" Quem leu um dos livros da trilogia SABE que Jorg não é uma flor que se cheire.


	3. Capítulo II

**Ragnarök**

**II**

O lobo de pelagem amarelada andava inquieto em torno do poço Hvergelmir, onde a gigantesca raiz de Yggdrasil mergulhava. Fazia quase uma hora que Nykr estava debaixo da água. Tudo bem que antes ele era um Fossegrim, e que nem estava exatamente vivo, mas era impossível deixar de se preocupar. Ainda mais sentindo seu irmão se aproximando rapidamente.

Além disso, depois de tanto tempo de convivência, sentia _falta _do idiota lhe atormentando.

Afinal, o barulho de algo perfurando a superfície da água alcançou suas orelhas, e parou de andar, virando a o focinho na direção do som, encontrando seu companheiro de eras apoiando o queixo nos braços cruzados na margem do poço.

O que primeiro reparou, como sempre, foram os olhos de íris brancas, mas contornadas de um azul escuro de brilho metálico. Olhos para desconcertar alguém. O cabelo negro estava colado ao rosto de traços fortes, brilhando com a água e destacando a pele branca com algo de queimada pelo sol.

E o eterno sorriso jocoso nos lábios finos.

Skoll anotou mentalmente para quebrar o nariz fino pela quinquagésima vez na próxima sessão de treinamento. Faria o sorriso jocoso sumir. Por umas duas horas.

\- Sai daí e se veste, projeto de sereia, Hati está chegando e aposto que está com Thyre. Tá afim dela arrastando sua cara feia no cascalho de novo?

Nykr gargalhou, saindo do poço e passando direto pelas roupas e sentando num nó na raiz.

\- Então não posso decepcioná-la, filhotinho.

Skoll girou os olhos e desistiu, deitando no chão arenoso. Do jeito que Nykr atormentava a companheira de seu irmão, começava a acreditar que ele queria testar se podia morrer de novo. Não existia outra explicação para ele gostar tanto de apanhar.

Não que o antes Fossegrim fosse fraco. Longe disso. Garantira que não fosse assim.

Mas era de Thyre que estava falando, a louca que lutava no mano a mano com gigantes sem usar cosmo ou qualquer tipo de arma ou magia. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes Nykr andara por uns dias com o rosto destroçado depois dela literalmente arrastar a cara dele em pedras. E com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Definitivamente, Nykr tinha algo de errado no cérebro.

Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o som de asas poderosas e conhecidas o alcançou, e o filho de Fenrir amaldiçoou.

Não apenas Thyre e Hati. Pathfaen e Nidhög. E começava a desconfiar que outros também.

Nykr continuou com o estúpido sorriso enquanto Skoll passava para uma posição sentada, os olhos fixos na direção de onde sentia Hati se aproximar e o som das asas vinha.

Nidhög surgiu no céu, e em sua velocidade alarmante, pousou próximo deles, levantando poeira e fazendo o pelo amarelado de Skoll se revolver. Pathfaen pulou do dorso do dragão, olhou para ele, então olhou para Nikr e cobriu os olhos com uma mão, não antes que o filho de Fenrir percebesse um tom ligeiramente escuro de azul nas bochechas.

\- Hei, meninas! – Nykr acenou animadamente de seu lugar para as Almas. Thyre resmungou algo, mas permaneceu sobre Hati, enquanto Jiahn e Brenna giravam os olhos.

\- Hell, dai-me paciência. – Skoll ouviu o murmúrio da Líder das Almas, e sentiu pena de Pathfaen. O que quer que acontecera devia ser sério, para ela ter de lidar com Nykr e Thyre no mesmo dia. – Vista-se e nos siga, Nykr. Estamos com sérios problemas e precisamos correr, pelo bem de Hell. Explicamos no caminho. – mal falou, a antes Vardogl se virou e correu até Nidhög. Quando o dragão se virou para alçar voo, o lobo dourado viu a lança de Hell presa à sela.

Mordeu a perna de Nykr, sem cortar a pele, e o puxou na direção das roupas, apesar dos protestos do homem. Hell entregara sua lança à Pathfaen apenas uma outra vez antes, e tinham sido problemas graves. Era melhor Nykr se apressar, ou a mordida seria menos suave enquanto o arrastava atrás das outras Almas.

**XxX**

Manteve-se firme na sela sobre o imenso javali dourado apenas com a força das pernas, acompanhando com facilidade o ritmo de corrida da Anima. O som de um feitiço gritado a alertou e se abaixou; uma bola de fogo voou por cima de sua cabeça. Apertou o arco de marfim, se endireitou e girou o tronco enquanto encaixava uma flecha com ponta de diamante no arco e atirava sem precisar mirar por muito tempo. Um dos perseguidores caiu, a flecha na garganta, e logo outro desmoronava com uma no joelho, fazendo os que vinham atrás tropeçarem.

A moça de pele quase translúcida, com as íris de um intenso violeta e vestindo uma armadura dourada e marfim virou de novo para a frente e deitou sobre o dorso do javali.

\- Melhor acelerar, Gullinbursti! Não sei quem são essas pessoas, e quero chegar ao Portão Oeste antes que nos alcancem! – mais preocupada em fugir, não parara para analisar quem a perseguia.

\- Você que manda, Tina! – a voz da Anima ecoou, antes que acelerasse.

\- Já falei pra não me chamar assim! – Gullinbursti riu com a reclamação antes de se focar em abrir distância dos perseguidores.

Duas outras vezes Valentina precisou atirar flechas ou feitiços quando os estranhos se aproximavam demais, mas ainda assim tanto a Alma quanto sua Anima conseguiram chegar inteiros a um dos portões que separavam Hellheim do resto de Niflheim, eternamente aberto para que as almas que chegavam nunca fossem barradas. Infelizmente, elas seriam barradas naquele portão por agora: a antes Elfa convocou o vento a si e o usou para empurrar os enormes portões de ébano e convocou a terra para mantê-lo fechado.

Caiu sobre a sela de Gullinbursti, exausta pelo preço que a magia cobrara para mover e manter fechado algo tão pesado, ouvindo feitiços e armas batendo contra a madeira do outro lado. Mal sentiu o javali se virar e ergueu a cabeça.

\- Valentina... Nidhög está chegando. E bem rápido. Acho que aconteceu algo. – Em questão de poder, Gullinbursti perdia apenas para Nidhög. Por estar logo abaixo do dragão quando se fazia uma escala de poder das Animas, era o único capaz de sentir Nidhög se aproximar.

A Alma se endireitou, respirando fundo e procurando recuperar o fôlego, e então focou o olhar violeta no céu. Desconfiava que os estranhos que a perseguiam enquanto voltava de sua missão em Alfheim eram apenas o começo.

Nidhög pousou à sua frente, enquanto Skoll, Hati e Eikthyrnir paravam mais atrás. Brenna desceu do imenso cervo quase imediatamente e correu em sua direção. Previsivelmente, Skoll e Hati ficaram distantes para impedir que Thyre e Nykr provocassem uma briga. Pathfaen veio logo atrás da antes Kallraden. Do outro lado dos portões, os perseguidores continuavam tentando abrir seu caminho.

\- Isso significa que talvez outros soldados de Loki já tenham entrado em Hellheim. – Brenna falou, encarando as costas de Pathfaen que encarava os portões selados temporariamente, enquanto deixava uma onda de magia curativa fluir para a antes Elfa. Valentina sentiu a energia aliviar os músculos tensos pela grande quantidade de energia usava de uma vez.

\- Loki? O que aconteceu? – perguntou em seu típico tom meigo e gentil, acenando para Brenna que já estava bem.

\- Loki invadiu e Hell está atrasando-o. Temos de realizar aquele plano. – a Alma de Nidhög encarou a Alma de Gullinbursti com um olhar conhecedor.

Valentina engoliu em seco. Era a Alma mais velha a serviço de Hell e segunda em comando de Pathfaen, devido ao poder de sua Anima, e por conta disso sabia cada um dos procedimentos que Hell planejara no passar dos milênios.

\- Agatha e Grafvollud já estão no portão principal? – firmou-se na sela, se preparando para instigar Gullinbursti à contra gosto.

\- Sim. E lembre-se: não use o cosmo e maneire na magia. Não quero que Loki saiba que ainda estamos em Hellheim. Tome cuidado

Valentina balançou a cabeça em afirmativa e sua Anima começou a correr através do deserto plano e negro.

\- É um plano arriscado, Valentina, ainda mais com os Guerreiros Deuses mortos... – o imenso javali dourado resmungou quando se distanciaram das outras Almas. A antes Elfa engoliu em seco.

\- Eu sei. Uma etapa a mais a ser realizada. Mas não temos alternativa. É isso ou deixar o Ragnarök acontecer.

**XxX**

Colocou uma mexa do cabelo ruivo levemente ondulado atrás da orelha, enquanto se focava na leitura de um dos livros que trouxera de sua última missão em Midgard e que Falsgen _ainda_ não raptara para a própria estante, a pedra fria da muralha de Hellheim à suas costas. Svadilfari, com sua pelagem negra e crina e cauda longos, corria nas redondezas, seu porte e características lembrando um cavalo frísio, embora muito maior. E apesar desse porte e tamanho, sua cor quase o fazia se perder em meio à areia negra.

Se Priyla colocasse o elmo de sua armadura, passaria pelo mesmo: se confundiria com a paisagem.

À sua direita, o portão sul estava escancarado, almas passando de vez em quando. Quando alguma parecia particularmente perdida, a antes Elfa interrompia sua leitura e ajudava a alma perdida a encontrar seu caminho. Naquela semana, era essa a tarefa da Alma: vigiar as almas que chegavam.

"Tem algo chegando ao portão..." a mente de Svadilfari tocou a sua. Havia preocupação, e logo o majestoso cavalo estava parado no meio da abertura entre as pranchas de ébano.

Priyla franziu as sobrancelhas acima dos olhos vermelhos. Marcou a página onde parara, guardou o livro na bolsa a tiracolo, colocou o elmo e se levantou, parando ao lado de Svadilfari. Seus 1,72 m conseguiam ser menores que o comprimento das pernas do cavalo.

\- Alguma alma muito manchada que terá de ir para Naströnd?

"Outra coisa" os pensamentos da Anima deram uma pausa, os brilhantes e inteligentes olhos negros observando para além das planícies geladas além da muralha. "Apresse as almas próximas, vamos fechar o portão." Mal esse pensamento tocou a mente da antes Elfa, Svadilfari começou a empurrar uma das pranchas de ébano.

Levando a sério a preocupação de sua Anima, Priyla avançou para além dos portões e começou a apressar delicadamente as almas para dentro. Um lado dos portões duplos já tinham se fechado quando deixou de visualizar almas nas redondezas. E quando estava entrando, viu: um gigante de fogo, acompanhado de soldados aparentemente humanos pelo tamanho, usando armaduras brancas que os tornavam unos com a paisagem branca de Niflheim. Gigante de fogo fora de Muspelheim, acompanhado por desconhecidos? Problema na certa.

\- Acelera, Sva! – Priyla berrou, correndo para dentro da proteção das muralhas e ajudando seu companheiro de batalhas a terminar de empurrar o outro lado e a ativar a tranca mágica. Contra um gigante de fogo, não duraria muito, mas ajudaria.

"O que um gigante de fogo faz aqui?"

\- Não sei, Sva. Temos de avisar Pathfaen.

"Acho que não vamos precisar esperar muito. Estou ouvindo o som das asas de Nidhög."

Priyla parou e passou a ouvir com atenção o silêncio ao redor dela, e lá longe, pode perceber o som do qual Svadilfari falara.

\- Vamos encontra-los no caminho. – com um salto ágil, montou em pelo o imenso cavalo. Assim que estava acomodada, Svadilfari começou a galopar.

**XxX**

A anã ruiva, vestindo uma armadura castanho-avermelhada, encarou o ônix bruto e brilhante partido em meio à areia negra, e então voltou o olhar para a parte das manoplas encarregada de proteger seus dedos. Soltou um suspiro ao constatar os amassados resultantes de seu treino.

Fazia uma semana que voltara de sua última missão – exterminar um Jöttun que tinha conseguido ir para Midgard, um favor para Odin devido à ausência dos Guerreiros Deuses, ao lado de Dseyvar, o ex-caçula das Almas, um posto roubado por Agatha. A armadura dela voltara ilesa. A dele, nem tanto, e Falsgen amaldiçoara tantos antepassados do rapaz que ela saíra da ferraria antes do amigo.

Imaginava que o mestre-ferreiro devia estar terminando de concertar a armadura azul-gelo de Dseyvar. Iria detestar outro trabalho tão já. Aliás, iria detestar qualquer trabalho de reparo: ele dizia que só tinha de arrumar tantas vezes as armaduras deles porque eram um bando de irresponsáveis.

Bem, valia totalmente para Thyre e Dseyvar. Ela porque não tinha juízo e lutava no mano a mano com gigantes, ele porque a luta não tinha de ser rápida e eficiente, tinha de ser bela. Mesmo que danificasse a armadura além do normal.

\- Aprontou de novo, Agnes? – a anã pulou ao ouvir a voz aguda, e baixou os olhos cor de mel. Ali estava sua Anima, Ratatosk, um esquilo castanho-avermelhado que alcançava seus joelhos quando sentado. O olhar curioso não negava a alma de fofoqueiro, algo dividido pela Alma.

\- É... Fazer o Falsgen xingar de novo... – acenou e o esquilo, muito maior que um esquilo comum, subiu por sua perna e tronco até se aconchegar em torno de seu pescoço quase como um cachecol; quase parecia parte da armadura. Agnes se abaixou e pegou o elmo ao seu lado na areia, cobrindo parte das sardas ao colocá-lo sobre a cabeça. – Acho que vou arrastar o Dseyvar no caminho... A armadura dele deve estar quase pronta mesmo...

Deu de ombros e começou a correr, usando a habilidade de rastreio de Ratatosk – o único das Animas capaz de rastrear qualquer um, enquanto Nidhög e Gullinbursti só eram capazes de rastrear outras Animas e Almas – para encontrar Dseyvar.

**XxX**

O lobo, cujo tamanho era quase o triplo de um lobo comum, parecia feito de gelo, se destacando contra a areia negra onde estava deitado. Bocejou antes de voltar a fincar os dois olhos, absurdamente negros em comparação ao pelo, no homem pálido manejando uma longa e afiada katana em movimentos precisos e belos.

\- A beleza te entedia, Garm? – a voz do homem alcançou o lobo, que girou os olhos.

\- Não fazer nada me entedia, Dseyvar. – respondeu, e um sorriso de canto apareceu no rosto do homem.

Dseyvar finalizou perfeitamente um movimento que, caso ele estivesse lutando contra alguém, teria feito uma cabeça voar, antes de se endireitar. Respirou fundo enquanto embainhava a katana ao lado da espada ocidental pendurada em sua cintura. Virou os olhos finos, puxados e acinzentados para Garm.

\- Me joga a toalha? – com um movimento fluído, o lobo girou a cabeça, mordeu a ponta da toalha branca ao seu lado e a jogou para a Alma. Com um sorriso, Dseyvar a pegou e pendurou em torno do pescoço, embora mal tivesse suado. Enquanto caminhava até Garm, soltou o cabelo castanho-avermelhado do coque e o prendeu num rabo de cavalo alto, as mechas caindo até a metade das costas.

\- O que vai fazer agora? Temos mais umas duas semanas de folga no rodízio de vigiar os portões, as coisas andam meio calmas nos outros mundos...

\- Vamos buscar sua armadura com o Falsgen! – a voz alta de Agnes se manifestou logo atrás de ambos, antes que o antes humano sentisse o punho dela se chocar de um jeito bruto, mas não carregado de força, em seu antebraço.

Dseyvar riu levemente.

\- Me deixe adivinhar, Agnes: danificou a armadura e não quer se aproximar sozinha de nosso ferreiro. – o rapaz falou com algo de um humor amigável.

Ratatosk, em torno do pescoço da anã, como sempre, foi mais rápido que a outra Alma.

\- Claro que sim, Dseyvar! É da Agnes que estamos falando!

\- Ratatosk! – Agnes repreendeu a Anima, ao mesmo tempo que Garm e sua Alma riam.

**XxX**

Com um cuidado de mestre, o que ele era, o anão de longos cabelos grisalhos terminou de polir a armadura de Dseyvar, a Anima de Garm. Deu um sorriso satisfeito, evidenciando as rugas ao redor dos olhos escuros, quando pode ver o próprio reflexo na peça azul-gelo, feita da casca de Yggdrasil – embora não parecesse.

Reparos feitos. Agora era apenas aquele humano idiota não acabar com a porcaria da própria armadura em nome de "ter uma luta bela". Agora era apenas Thyre não brigar com gigantes pelos próximos cinquenta anos para ele ter um descanso de arrumar as armas e armaduras daquele bando de irresponsáveis. Existe apenas um certo nível de irresponsabilidade com o próprio equipamento que um ferreiro pode suportar ter de arrumar. E ele forjava e reparava coisas para as Almas de Hell desde a época de Pathfaen, ou seja, uns bons milênios.

De fato, se Hell não o tivesse recrutado, as Almas sequer teriam proteções e armas decentes, dignas de suas forças. Teriam de comprar de anões em Svartalfheim, e não durariam muito por causa dos materiais usados: sua senhora conseguira permissão especial de Odin para usar a casca de Yggdrasil, a única coisa que não desintegrava no momento que as Almas usavam seu poder combinado ao das Animas. Não era tão resistente perto de outros materiais que testaram, e era isso que tornava as Cascas, como ele chamava carinhosamente, tão especiais: eram maleáveis de uma forma que incorporavam o poder combinado da Alma e da Anima que as utilizavam, tornando-as únicas, sob medida, ligada eternamente à mesma Alma e Anima.

As Cascas só não o deixavam mais orgulhoso que o machado que fizera quando Hell o tornara o seu ferreiro oficial, feito do ônix espalhado pela areia negra de Hellheim, mais resistente e poderoso do que o ônix comum.

Estava prestes a chamar a Alma de Garm através de seu cosmo, quando o sino da ferraria tocou. E do jeito animado que seu som o alcançava, só podia ser Agnes, a fofoqueira oficial das Almas.

Como uma anã menor que ele conseguia tanto fôlego para falar tanto, estava além do entendimento de Falsgen.

Suspirou e se preparou psicologicamente para enfrentar o falatório da Alma de Ratatosk, espanando a fuligem de sua barba grisalha e ligeiramente volumosa e andando na direção da porta grossa de carvalho. A abriu de repente e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver Dseyvar, acompanhado de um tranquilo e quieto Garm, e Agnes tagarelando com o esquilo fofoqueiro.

\- Hell me dê forças, o narcisista e a fofoqueira no mesmo dia depois de apenas uma semana! Devo ter irritado as Nornas antes de morrer!

\- Para de drama, Falsgen! – Agnes abriu caminho, praticamente o empurrando para entrar na ferraria. Dseyvar veio logo atrás, lançando um olhar de desculpa; Garm deitou na madeira clara que compunha a entrada da ferraria com um bocejo. Falsgen se limitou a soltar um suspiro. Agnes já estava entre as Almas quando ele chegara, e os milênios de convivência haviam deixado o anão mais acostumado com o jeito da Alma de Ratatosk, o que não o impedia de provocá-la sobre isso.

Observou o olhar admirado e talvez até mesmo embasbacado de Dseyvar para a própria Casca, inteira e parecendo nunca ter sido danificada. Falsgen se permitiu um sorriso orgulho do próprio trabalho.

Enquanto isso, Ratatosk pulara do pescoço de Agnes para, como sempre, xeretar em meio à mesa no extremo canto direito que continha boa parte de suas ferramentas, enquanto a ruiva observava o machado pendurado acima da janela aberta do outro lado. Uma peça única, o cabo feito de ébano e a lâmina dupla de ônix, ambos encontrados em Hellheim, com finas linhas roxas luminescentes percorrendo-o, gravando as runas que o encantavam. Os encantos eram um presente de Valentina e Pathfaen, de quando ele terminara suas Cascas.

\- Um dia te convenço a fazer um igual pra mim!

\- Vai sonhando! – respondeu, os grossos braços cruzados e apoiado no batente da porta, observando o rapaz experimentar a armadura azul-gelo. O final de sua frase foi interrompida por um rosnado de ameaça de Garm.

Quando olhou, o imenso lobo que brilhava como gelo contra a areia negra estava erguido e olhava para o horizonte, ainda rosnando. Franzindo as sobrancelhas grossas, destacando a cicatriz que separava direita em duas, procurou no horizonte o que chamara a atenção do lobo de Hell.

E lá estava. Um Jöttun se aproximando rapidamente, com outros aos seus pés, irreconhecíveis por conta da distância. Mas o Jöttun, bem, era um gigante, fácil de ser avistado. Avançando rapidamente na direção da ferraria. Rápido demais, na opinião dele.

\- Jöttun à vista! – berrou, entrando para pegar o próprio machado. Mal viu Agnes ir até a porta e voltar até Dseyvar antes que ele percorresse metade da distância. Maldita velocidade garantida pela Anima dela.

\- Fique aqui, Falsgen, nós cuidamos disso! – o ex-caçula tomou as rédeas da situação, colocando o elmo da Casca e saindo rapidamente, o azul-gelo que o envolvia brilhando à luz das tochas da ferraria.

\- Fique também, Ratatosk! – Agnes berrou, já do lado de fora.

Falsgen, de machado em punho, avançou até a porta e observou as duas Almas mais Garm avançarem na direção do Jöttun. Já estavam à uma distância menor que a metade do que faltava quando o anão os avistara. Um arrepio percorreu sua coluna, e soube que algo estava errado quando reconheceu que quem marchava com o Jöttun eram Dokkálfar, Ljósalfar e humanos. Eles nunca avançariam sobre Hellheim, correndo o risco da ira de Hell. Um sentimento de urgência para se preparar o preencheu.

\- Ratatosk...

\- Sim? – esquilo respondeu, sentado numa prateleira perto da porta de onde podia observar o que se passava do lado de fora.

\- Me ajuda a embalar umas coisas na mochila mágica que Hell me deu? – os olhos castanho-avermelhado do esquilo semicerraram em sua direção.

\- Instinto apitando? – resmungou em seu tom fino.

\- Instinto apitando. – respondeu. Era um fato que se dava bem com a maior parte das Animas por conta de seu "instinto", na falta de uma palavra melhor, para a sensação de urgência que o preenchia quando percebia algo fora do lugar, uma peça fundamental num conflito.

\- Ótimo, o meu também. Vamos trabalhar. – mal falou, Ratatosk pulou para longe da prateleira.

**XxX**

Mesmo longe das demais Almas, voando alto no céu mormacento e azul-gelo de Hellheim, Pathfaen era capaz de sentir a tensão e ansiedade pela luta invadindo Nykr, Thyre e suas Animas, conforme se aproximavam do Jöttun e dos que marchavam aos seus pés. Os filhos de Fenrir haviam reconhecido facilmente o cheiro de Ljósalfar, Dokkálfar e Anões nos rastros que seguiam. Estavam tão próximos que já podiam divisar a cabeça do gigante no horizonte.

Com um sussurro mental, pediu para Nidhög baixar e voar mais perto dos outros.

\- O foco é o Jöttun, mas até chegarem, nele... Thyre, faça o que você sabe fazer de melhor: esmagar cabeças contra outras cabeças! Foque nos Elfos negros! Hati, garanta que ela não tenha a própria cabeça esmagada nisso! – Percebeu Thyre resmungar entredentes, mas não ouviu, então deixou para lá. – Nykr e Skoll, quero vocês cortando cabeças de Elfos brancos! Priyla, usa aquela sua magia legal de arbustos espinhosos para dar um jeito nos Anões! Mantenha-a no alto, Svadilfari! Brenna e Jiahn, usem aqueles feitiços que congelam o sangue nas veias pra abrir caminho pros outros! – Com uma respiração funda, a antes Vardogl se deixou cair de Nidhög e passou a voar junto dos outros, enquanto o dragão subia a altitude e aumenta a velocidade. – Nidhög vai manter o Jöttun ocupado pra gente. Vou achar os generais dos Dokkálfar, Anões e Ljósalfar, porque nunca que um Jöttun teria controle sobre eles! Sugestões ou objeções, agora é a hora!

Pathfaen sacou um par de lâminas longas das costas, uma vermelha e a outra negra, antes escondidas entre as asas da armadura.

\- A cabeça do Jöttun é minha! – Thyre berrou, antes que ela e Hati avançassem à frente deles.

\- Hei, deixa algo pra mim! – Nykr berrou em resposta, correndo para alcançar a antes humana.

\- Vai caçar seu próprio Jöttun, Nykr!

O grupo deixado para trás apenas sorriu discretamente com a típica discussão enquanto aceleravam.

**XxX**

Dseyvar limpou suas espadas na roupa de um dos atacantes, metodicamente. Pela cor branco-puro, era usada por um Ljósalfar, mas não reparou muito. Estava mais ocupado em rir interiormente da briga entre Nykr e Thyre sobre quem ficaria com a cabeça do gigante como troféu. Pathfaen acabara de explicar à ele e à Agnes o que acontecia, e agora terminava de verificar com Falsgen se ele já empacotara os suprimentos necessários para manter suas armaduras e armas em bom estado.

Garm, deitado ao seu lado, por fim bufou e se levantou, irritado, e foi até as Almas de Skoll e Hati – os dois filhos de Fenrir haviam desistido dos dois e ido verificar se Jiahn ou Brenna precisavam de alguma transferência de energia, e resolveram ficar por lá mesmo. Nem mesmo eles aguentavam quando Nykr e Thyre agiam quase como irmãos briguentos, influenciados pela ligação entre suas Animas.

Curioso, Dseyvar embainhou as espadas, brilhantes de tão limpas, e cruzou os braços enquanto observava Garm morder as mãos de Nykr e de Thyre, fazendo-os soltar a cabeça. Ambos ficaram sem reação com o ato do imenso lobo e apenas encararam enquanto ele mordia os cabelos do gigante e, com um impulso aparentemente impossível, jogou-a longe.

\- Amo o temperamento do Garm. Só ele pra fazer esses dois pararem. – Dseyvar sorriu com a frase de Agnes, correndo pelo campo de batalha para identificar os brasões utilizados pelos Elfos e Anões, a mando de Pathfaen. Precisavam saber quais reinos e famílias haviam se aliado à Loki. Brenna e Priyla faziam o mesmo em outras partes do acampamento.

Ele, Thyre e Nykr tinham recebido a ordem de verificar se haviam sobreviventes e interroga-los. Não tinham tanta sorte. E considerando que tinham morrido em batalha, suas almas já deviam estar com Odin ou com Freiya.

O humano mestiço de ocidental e oriental suspirou e começou a ajudar Agnes em sua busca por brasões.

Minutos depois, Pathfaen saiu da ferraria, Ratatosk empoleirado em seus ombros – ele fazia isso com qualquer um que deixasse – e Falsgen logo atrás, carregando a mochila encantada por Hell.

\- Vamos. Temos de alcançar logo o Portão Principal. Os outros devem estar se perguntando o móvito de nossa demora. Dseyvar, leve Falsgen, por favor.

O anão, resmungando, acompanhou Dseyvar até Garm e montou com ajuda – Pathfaen era a única que usava sela, por conta das escamas afiadas de Nidhög; todos os demais montavam suas Animas em pelo. Ratatosk, em algum momento, voltou a envolver o pescoço de Agnes, antes que o dragão alçasse o vôo.

Dseyvar torceu para que estivesse tudo ok com os outros e que não encontrassem outro Jöttun ou um batalhão grande o bastante para quase forçá-los a usarem o cosmo e delatarem sua presença para Loki – magia havia sido usada por ambos os lados, então estavam seguros quando a isso, mas cosmo era algo completamente diferente. Brenna e Eikthyrnir ainda estavam exaustos de toda a cura que haviam feito neles após a batalha.

**XxXxX**

_Primeiro: mil desculpas pela demora. Sério._

_O capítulo estava quase todo escrito lá pra maio. Aí perdi meu pendrive e um monte de coisas que tinha escrito em uma semana extremamente produtiva foi pro espaço. Fiquei mais de um mês sem ânimo de escrever, chatiadíssima porque quem encontrou meu pendrive na faculdade não deixou no achados e perdidos nem nada do tipo. Levou um bom tempo até eu juntar a vontade de escrever tudo de novo._

_Mas, afirmo: o que escrevi depois me agrada mais do que o que eu estava escrevendo, das apresentações de alguns personagens. Há males que vem pra bem, sabe?_

_Os personagens apresentados nesse capítulo pertencem à:_

_Nykr – Stella_

_Valentina – Heluane_

_Priyla – Hikari Nemuru_

_Agnes – Notte di Luce (Agnes S2 )_

_Dseyvar/Takumi (vou abordar isso de dois nomes mais pra frente :) ) – Hikari Nemuru_

_Falsgen – Wanessa (recebi pelo Facebook :P )_

_Recebi outras duas fichas, que vão ser utilizadas. Já conversei com os autores para qual será o papel deles. O Falsgen, como dá pra perceber, entrou meio que do nada. Quando recebi a ficha da Wanessa, fiquei apaixonada por ele. Então... Por que não o ferreiro das Almas? (e já pensei em mais... xD ) A Wanessa também amou a ideia e aprovou._

_Todos terão sua importância no andamento da história :3_

_Agora, às reviews!_

_**AsianKung-fuGeneration: **__PAR SURPRESA PRA TODO MUNDO, IHA! No próximo capítulo já começo a revelar os pares, relaxe. Ok, vai ficar meio subentendido, mas enfim... Pathfaen faz o que tem de fazer. A ligação dela com Nidhög influencia muito na questão de como levar a liderança e afins... Não fosse ele, ela seria uma líder bem mais tranquila. Feliz que acertei na Thyre e na Agatha, e espero ter acertado na Thyre de novo :3 Apesar do que parece nesse capítulo, ela não tá conformada com a bronca e tals, só tá segurando os ânimos enquanto estão em Hellheim com risco de serem atacados (de novo). Prometo que logo ela volta a atormentar a Path xD_

_**Stella: **__Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado do que leu até agora, espero que continue gostando :3_

_**Lyta White: **__Aeeee, estou fazendo um bom trabalho em deixar o povo interessado nas Almas! (joga confete) O Nykr é mais tranquilo com a Pathfaen no quesito desafiar liderança, mas não no quesito "fazer o possível para incomodar". Mas a vítima favorita, depois de Skoll, é Thyre: como Hati e Skoll são irmãos, e eles são suas Animas, acaba que Nykr e Thyre se comportam, quase inconscientemente, como irmãos. Foi algo que decidi de última hora xD E a Jiahn vai fazer tudo direitinho, garanto :3 Já tá fazendo!_

_Beijos, people, até o próximo capítulo, que, espero, não demorará tanto! :)_


	4. Capítulo III

Nota da autora para facilitar:

Fenrir: Guerreiro Deus; Fenris: Filho de Loki

Freya: Irmã de Hilda; Freiya: Deusa

**Ragnarök**

III

O par de gigantes Jöttun vigiando os portões da sala do trono olhou para a humana pálida de cabelos loiros e platinados com algo de desprezo, antes do que estava à direita se mover para abrir uma das pranchas de madeira e avançar à frente dela, os passos fazendo a mulher se sentir num terremoto. Felizmente, estava acostumada com a sensação e conseguiu acompanhá-lo sem muitos problemas.

\- Astrid chegou, Majestade. – o gigante falou, fazendo uma reverência, antes de se virar e passar por Astrid para voltar ao próprio posto; a humana mal alcançava os joelhos do Jöttun.

Fixou os olhos heterocromáticos – o direito verde, o esquerdo azul – no gigante sentado folgadamente no trono de pedra bruta. Olhos de uma cor estranha que a fazia pensar em rum, cabelos grisalhos e ondulados até os ombros e uma barba igualmente grisalha e respeitável delineando o queixo forte. Thrym. O senhor de Jöttunheim. Seu dono. Fechou as mãos em punhos apertados por um instante, antes de relaxar. Demonstrar desafio lhe arranjaria mais problemas do que já tinha.

\- Tenho uma tarefa para você, Astrid. – a voz de Thrym ecoou no salão, e fez um arrepio de desgosto percorrer a coluna da humana. Odiava ter de estar tão perto dele, mesmo que fosse capaz de ouvi-lo claramente do outro lado do salão. E ele também a escutaria, mas gostava de ver o desconforto dela. Sempre gostara.

\- Qual tarefa, Majestade? – perguntou por perguntar. Ele falaria de todo jeito, como tinha sido nos últimos milhares de anos.

\- Quero que me consiga a cabeça de Hilda de Polaris, a Sacerdotisa de Odin em Midgard. Pode demorar, se precisar, desde que me traga a cabeça dela. – o gigante falou como se não fosse nada, as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a barriga.

\- Sim, meu Senhor. – falou, fez uma reverência e se virou para sair, sentindo gelo se espalhar por suas entranhas.

Thrym só a enviara para fora de Jöttunheim algumas poucas vezes, para eliminar concorrentes gigantes, Anões irritantes e Elfos ainda mais irritantes. Nunca a enviara para Midgard. Nunca para matar representantes de asgardianos.

Alguma coisa mudara nos últimos dias, e ela não tinha ideia do quê. Não sabia nem se queria saber.

**XxX**

O clima frio não estava tão frio quanto costumava estar. Para os padrões de Hilda, estava até mesmo ameno; o sol visível no horizonte, abaixo da linha das nuvens que prenunciavam chuvas mais tarde, aquecia como podia o extremo norte durante seus seis meses de reinado e garantia o crescimento da vegetação, incluindo das plantações essenciais para a sobrevivência dos que habitavam aquele pedaço de Asgard em Midgard.

Um clima no qual ela se sentia confortável em sentar do lado de fora da sacada de seu quarto, afundada em almofadas cobertas de pele, embrulhada em seus vestidos quentes e reais e uma coberta de pele sobre as pernas enquanto deixava a mente viajar pelas paisagens quentes e secas de Duna, o livro que Athena lhe dera de presente em seu último aniversário. Um lugar descrito como sendo tão quente e com tão pouca água como era o planeta do livro era quase inconcebível para a sacerdotisa de Odin, mas ela fazia um esforço.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo tinha se passado desde quando começara a leitura, capítulos se desenrolando diante de seus olhos, quando uma onda de ar quente estranha passou por ela como uma brisa momentânea, atraindo sua atenção. Colocou o marcador entre as duas páginas, fechou o livro e colocou-o cuidadosamente no chão ao lado de seu local de leitura. Empurrou a coberta para o lado e se ergueu, andando até o muro de pedra da sacada.

Antes que o alcançasse, escamas vermelhas e negras no formato de um rosto, emoldurando um par de olhos brilhantes e impassíveis, surgiram diante dela. E claro, dentes do comprimento de sua mão aparecendo por entre a fenda da boca.

Hilda sentiu o sangue ser drenado de seu rosto ao murmurar fracamente.

\- Nidhög?

**XxX**

_Que Odin dê Durval de comida para Fenrir_, Pathfaen e Hilda resmungaram em surpreendente sincronia quando a representante de Odin finalmente encontrou, escondido num canto escuro da biblioteca, o tratado de paz e de auxílio que um de seus ancestrais firmara com a deusa Hell milênios antes. Protegido com magia, o tratado estava velho, mas intacto, e possuía clausulas claras e específicas sobre como as Almas da deusa ajudariam Asgard em tempos de necessidade. Por causa de Durval e sua estupidez, ela não apenas tinha perdido Frey, como aparentemente uma profusão de tratados e acordos que ela desconhecia haviam sido relegados ao esquecimento.

Com um suspiro impaciente, Hilda enrolou cuidadosamente o tratado e voltou-se para a Alma de Hell.

Pathfaen lhe explicara a situação assim que a representante de Odin descera para o pátio à frente do palácio. Claro que ela não acreditara a princípio, afinal, como assim Hell a filha de Loki não queria participar do Ragnarök como estava escrito que iria? Mas a prova irrefutável estava ali, em suas mãos.

A promessa de Hell de que todo e qualquer morto trazido de volta por ela ou por Nidhög lutaria por Odin e seus representantes. De que suas Almas também lutariam por Odin e que passariam seus conhecimentos de milênios e séculos sobre guerra a ela e aos Guerreiros Deuses. Era... Incrível? Inacreditável? Ela não sabia dizer.

\- Acredita em mim agora? De que Loki realmente está à solta? – a voz da líder das Almas interrompeu os pensamentos de Hilda, e ela deu um aceno positivo e breve como resposta. Os ombros de Pathfaen relaxaram visivelmente com o aceno.

\- O tratado fala sobre ensinar os Guerreiros Deuses... Mas... Eles estão mortos... E as armaduras deles estão longe de úteis. – Hilda franziu os lábios ao trazer o assunto à tona. – E acredite, eu procurei pessoas que pudessem se tornar Guerreiros Deuses, mas não há ninguém sobrando capaz de usar o cosmo em Asgard. Não velho o bastante, pelo menos...

Um sorriso fino, irônico e doloroso, apareceu nos lábios azul-pálidos da mulher que definitivamente tinha sido uma Vardogl antes de morrer. Ela acenou para Hilda segui-la para fora da biblioteca antes de voltar a falar.

\- Por que você acha que Hell me deixou com a lança dela, além, é claro, de impedir que caía nas mãos de Loki? Não está no tratado, mas ela pensou nisso...

**XxX**

Vinte e quatro horas tinham se passado desde quanto as Almas acompanhadas de suas Animas haviam chegado ao palácio, mas o tempo curto não tinha impedido que uma porção de coisas acontecessem diante dos olhos de Freya e Hilda.

De acordo com Pathfaen, o palácio agora se encontrava a caminho de estar preparado para uma guerra prolongada. Os alimentos e suprimentos médicos presentes tinham sido catalogados, e os criados estavam cuidando de aumentar os estoques. As magicamente mais habilidosas das Almas haviam colocado proteções mágicas ao redor do palácio e das vilas - não durariam eternamente, mas dariam tempo para a população evacuar para o palácio caso necessário.

E Falsgen, o ferreiro das Almas, já começara a consertar as armaduras dos Guerreiros Deuses, após as mesmas serem revividas com o sangue doado pelas Almas e por suas Animas.

Naquele instante, a serpente gigante Grafvollud e uma das Almas, Agatha, se Hilda lembrava corretamente, estavam arrumando os corpos dos oito Guerreiros Deuses em "camas" de pedra, aparentemente simples, mas que estavam sendo lentamente cobertos com runas entalhadas de forma sistemática e cuidadosa; estavam num círculo, as cabeças para o centro oco do círculo, onde um pedestal alto com o topo em forma de bacia se encontrava. A bacia estava vazia.

Os corpos estavam conservados de uma forma estranha e que as princesas não compreendiam. Carregavam os ferimentos das batalhas que haviam tirado suas vidas - e mesmo esses pareciam estar se fechando - mas, afora isso, não existia nenhuma outra marca dos quatro anos em que os corpos tinham passado trancados no mausoléu. Aquilo não era normal, mesmo em um local tão frio.

Pathfaen assistia o processo, os braços cruzados por cima do peitoral vermelho da armadura - ou Casca, como a princesa ouvira o anão chamar. Os olhos vermelho-fogo observavam os arredores, aparentemente esperando algo. Cada vez que uma Alma chegava, seus ombros pareciam ficar mais tensos.

Hilda mordeu o lábio ao ver a forma como a Alma se comportava, sentindo-se inquieta. Ela não estava com a lança de Hell. Não precisaria dela para trazer os Guerreiros Deuses de volta?

\- Pathfaen. - chamou, procurando deixar a voz neutra, e a Alma olhou para ela, os olhos sérios. - Não precisa da lança de Hell para trazê-los de volta? E sabe me explicar por que os corpos estão tão conservados? - Hilda apontou de leve com a cabeça para o círculo que Agatha e Grafvollud haviam definido e do qual não deixavam os demais se aproximarem.

A sacerdotisa percebeu a Vardogl suspirar, antes de uma das mãos passar a esfregar a nuca por baixo do cabelo.

\- Eles morreram em batalha, Hilda. Apenas tocá-los com a ponta ressuscitadora não bastará, porque as almas deles estão nos salões de Folkvang, que está fora da jurisdição de Hell. Vamos precisar tirar as almas de lá _e _conseguir elementos que representem suas essências como Guerreiros Deuses para fixa-las aos corpos. E mais um monte de magia. Não é fácil. Quanto ao estado de conservação... Não vou mentir. É o nosso poder intrínseco, de não estarmos nem vivos e nem mortos; nos permite regenerar corpos mortos.

Hilda engoliu em seco. Estava achando realmente que as Almas tinham relação com o estado dos corpos, mas... Eles precisariam invadir o palácio da deusa Freiya para conseguir as almas de seus Guerreiros. Molhou os lábios secos antes de fazer sua próxima pergunta.

\- Por que Folkvang, e não Valhalla? - a pergunta foi mais um resmungo, e Pathfaen ergueu os ombros.

\- Nunca entendi como Odin e Freiya dividem os mortos em batalhas, princesa Hilda. - uma das Almas, um homem de cabelos castanho-avermelhados e cujo nome era Dseyvar, se ela lembrava corretamente, saiu do palácio e andou diretamente até eles, a armadura azul-gelo brilhante e quase se mesclando à neve; o lobo de Hell se destacou dentre as Animas que vigiavam o perímetro e o alcançou. Pathfaen descruzou os braços e, na opinião de Hilda, pareceu tentar expulsar a tensão de seus membros. - Tudo preparado?

\- Sim. Vou usar o portal de Yggdrasil para entrar em Asgard e entrar em Folkvang. Saio de lá assim que liberar as almas dos Guerreiros Deuses usando as runas que Valentina e Agatha fizeram. - respondeu num tom suave, os olhos puxados e acinzentados fixos na líder das Almas.

\- Cuidado no portal, provavelmente aliados de Loki virão por lá. E nada de começar lutas procurando beleza e muito menos inventar de conversar com Freiya sobre o conceito de beleza. - Hilda percebeu uma sobrancelha de Pathfaen se erguer.

\- Vou tomar cuidado, mamãe. - a voz da Alma de Garm veio com um tom sutil de ironia, e a sacerdotisa engoliu o riso. - E você, fazendo uma piada? Realmente é o Ragnarök. - Dseyvar cruzou os braços, os lábios voltando a ficarem sérios. - Tem certeza de que Nykr é o ideal para pegar um fio da harpa de Bragi?

O coração de Hilda gelou.

_Pegar um fio da harpa de Bragi?_

Pegar as almas dos Guerreiros Deuses de Freiya já era ruim o bastante, agora, estragar o objeto de um deus era o pior que alguém poderia fazer.

\- _Em nome de Odin, para que vocês precisam de um fio da harpa de Bragi?_

Hilda notou o olhar mal-humorado de Pathfaen na direção da outra Alma, e percebeu ela amaldiçoar entre dentes, embora não tenha entendido o que ela falara.

\- Eu te falei. Precisamos de elementos que representem a essência deles como Guerreiros Deuses. Mime de Benetnash. Música, especificamente harpa e lira, representam a essência dele. Não é apenas a Veste Divina, é a impressão que a alma dele deixou no corpo. A dele é uma das mais fortes; é quase cegante. Uma corda da harpa do deus da música, por causa do poder absorvido do deus, atraíra a alma dele como luz atraí mariposas e a fixará como... Como... - a Alma estalou a língua, pensativa, antes de deixar os ombros caírem. - Não existe uma metáfora para explicar adequadamente como uma alma é fixada ao corpo. Basta saber que esse fio, no caso de Mime, garantirá que a alma se sinta novamente em casa, sem vontade de fugir.

Foi a vez da sacerdotisa cruzar os braços, apertado. Aquilo não passaria em branco para os deuses. Mesmo que vencessem o Ragnarök, Bragi não deixaria barato. Cedo ou tarde, as Almas pagariam.

Quase tinha medo de perguntar os elementos necessários para os demais, mas precisava. Por sua curiosidade e por sua responsabilidade.

\- O que mais vão precisar?

Pathfaen parecia não querer responder, mas foi em frente.

\- Pelo de Fenris (1) e de tigres siberianos, albino e negro, especificamente, uma ametista do tesouro dos Nibelungos (2), escamas de Fafnir (3), pelos da crina de Sleipnir (4) e escamas de Jörmungard (5).

Hilda sentiu uma dor de cabeça intensa começar no topo de seu crânio ao ouvir a resposta. Sangue de Odin. Os deuses não deixariam aquilo barato, independente do motivo.

\- Como vão fazer com o tesouro dos Nibelungos? Ninguém sabe onde o tesouro foi parar. E ainda tem a maldição. E Fafnir morreu muito tempo atrás, sobrou nada do corpo.

\- Você quer mesmo todos os detalhes, Hilda? - Pathfaen a encarou, uma expressão no rosto que fez Hilda pensar em pena e algo mais que a fez ter certeza de que ela não gostaria da resposta.

\- Não. Não quero. Só... Tomem cuidado. - a sacerdotisa viu um sorriso leve surgir nos lábios azulados, e respirou fundo.

Não muito depois, as Almas, com exceção de Agatha, partiram; de acordo com a moça de cabelos castanhos, tinham ido buscar os tais elementos para ligar as almas aos corpos. As Animas também permaneceram, vigiando as fronteiras do palácio, com exceção da serpente Grafvollud; o Anão Falsgen continuava a tarefa de reparar as Vestes Divinas, e Agatha e Grafvollud continuavam a preparar a magia necessária para ressuscitar os Guerreiros Deuses.

Hilda permaneceu no pátio do palácio, observando o círculo, runas e demais símbolos tomarem forma, mesmo quando começou a nevar. Saiu apenas quando sua irmã veio lhe chamar para o jantar. Por um instante, ela pensou em convidar Agatha, mas então percebeu a intensidade nos olhos tão castanhos quanto os cabelos. Era um olhar concentrado, de quem se desafia e que não quer ser interrompido.

Com um suspiro, limitou-se a seguir Freya para dentro do palácio.

**XxX**

Os olhos vermelhos de Priyla deslizaram pelas runas do feitiço em forma de círculo que Pathfaen acabara de montar, encarando o todo com seriedade.

\- Tem certeza, Path? Se você tiver errado algo...

\- A gente fica presa no passado, ao invés de voltar automaticamente depois de dez minutos. Eu sei, Priyla. - a líder das Almas respirou fundo e então balançou os braços, como que para relaxar os músculos. - Vamos lá. Precisamos da ametista e das escamas. Você pega as escamas, eu pego a ametista. Minha ligação com Nidhög vai me proteger da maldição até que a ametista volte para a linhagem de Alberich.

A antes Ljósalfar balançou a cabeça em afirmativa por um momento, e então estendeu a mão para a amiga. Pathfaen a segurou; como que cronometrado, elas pisaram no círculo e Priyla conduziu uma forte onda de magia, ativando o feitiço e movimentando-as através do tempo.

Dois segundos depois, as duas Almas continuavam no mesmo lugar, no sentido de espaço, mas era possível perceber que o tempo era outro. As pedras do penhasco que subia e subia em direção ao céu não estavam tão desgastadas, e as árvores pareciam mais novas. E era dia.

As duas seguiram rapidamente ao longo da parede do penhasco, e após uma subida curva, encontraram o que procuravam.

Alguns metros à frente, um enorme dragão, coberto de escamas verde-mar, os olhos verde-claro opacos e sem vida. Atrás do dragão, um homem de cabelos alaranjados segurando uma longa de espada manchada de sangue. Vinte metros atrás do homem, a entrada da cidade dos Nibelungos, onde o tesouro lendário se encontrava.

\- Ok, aquele ali é o herói Siegfried. Voltamos na hora exata, ele acabou de matar Fafnir. Já perdemos três ou quatro minutos Pegue as escamas, vou entrar. - Pathfaen bateu de leve no ombro de Priyla e seguiu para a entrada.

A Alma de Svadilfari respirou fundo e analisou a cena. O herói lendário parecera acabar de perceber o poder contido no sangue de Fafnir, e passara a se despir, para poder se banhar no líquido vermelho. Priyla desviou os olhos e contou até dez, antes de voltar a olhar. Uma asa coriácea agora se encontrava escondendo-o da visão dela, embora ela pudesse divisar sua sombra contra o couro da asa, graças ao sol estar à frente dela.

O que esconderia qualquer sombra que ela pudesse projetar contra a asa.

Com um suspiro silencioso, Priyla avançou usando a velocidade de Svadilfari até se aproximar da cabeça, e com movimentos rápidos e treinados, usou a adaga longa que mantinha nas grevas da armadura para arrancar algumas escamas.

Antes que voltasse ao seu local de esconderijo anterior, percebeu o mundo ondular em torno dela enquanto o feitiço se desfazia. As árvores velhas e o penhasco desgastado de seu presente voltaram a cerca-la, enquanto o dragão e o herói desapareceram. A entrada da cidade dos Nibelungos continuava no mesmo lugar, mas tão atingida pelo tempo e pela natureza que era quase indistinguível.

Segundos depois, Pathfaen apareceu, sorrindo e mostrando uma pedra grande e arroxeada numa das mãos. Priyla também sorriu, mais discreta, e mostrou as escamas esverdeadas e grandes numa das mãos.

**XxX**

Valentina, Nykr e Dseyvar permaneceram ocultos em meio aos arbustos vivos, mas cobertos de neve, observando o arco de pedra com runas entalhadas, de pé entre um teixo e um freixo. O espaço interno do arco parecia estranho aos olhos, como tentar observar o fundo de um lago: levemente borrado, as proporções do outro lado erradas.

O portal de Yggdrasil. Através dele, eles podiam viajar para qualquer um dos Nove Mundos, sem precisar subir pelos galhos. Mesmo Asgard, independente de Bifrost (6) estar aberta ou não. Era arriscado, claro, mas era a melhor alternativa deles.

Esperaram mais um pouco, esperando sinais de que alguém estava chegando a Midgard através do portal, antes de afinal se aproximarem.

\- Lembrem-se de focar em Asgard antes de atravessarem. - Valentina lembrou aos dois rapazes com a voz suave e gentil.

\- Pode deixar, Tia-Madrinha. - Valentina deixou um sorriso suave ocupar os lábios carnudos ao ouvir o velho apelido que ganhara de Nykr. Obviamente, Pathfaen era a "Fada-Madrinha", o que indignava a antes Vardogl, afinal, ela não era uma _simples fada_. Valentina considerava a maior parte dos apelidos que o antes Fossegrim dava a eles carinhosos a sua própria maneira, embora ele jamais admitisse tal coisa.

\- Nada de cantar, Nykr. Não queremos assustar os asgardianos com sua voz. - Dseyvar abriu seu sorriso branco e piadista para o rapaz de olhos brancos.

\- Você quis dizer "encantar". Talvez seria uma boa, evitaria que te descobrissem em Folkvang, tão abismados estariam com a minha voz. - Nykr abriu seu sorriso charmoso e convencido em resposta, e Valentina riu suavemente por trás da mão. Ela gostava de presenciar esse tipo de camaradagem entre seus companheiros. Sabia que, por mais que brigassem entre si ocasionalmente, todos se consideravam muito. Pensou por um momento que precisava garantir que Agatha se sentisse acolhida daquele jeito entre eles, para ser ela mesma; a pobre garota estava com eles a menos de um século e a princesa élfica percebia que a humana ainda se sentia uma estrangeira quando entre eles.

Achou por bem intervir antes que a resposta de Dseyvar viesse.

\- Muito bem, _crianças_ \- o "crianças" saiu gentil e carinhoso, e atraiu a atenção dos dois de forma eficiente. - Temos de ir logo. - estendeu a mão para Nykr à sua direita, que a pegou e então, com um suspiro e um resmungo brincalhão de "odeio pegar em mão de homem", estendeu a outra mão para Dseyvar.

Juntos, os três atravessaram o portal de Yggdrasil.

**XxX**

Thyre limpou com o braço o sangue manchando o queixo, manchando as manoplas cor de lua, enquanto encarava o Dokkálfar morto aos seus pés. O idiota tentara impedi-la de subir à ilha onde Fenris estava acorrentado. Com um suspiro de tédio, começou a subir a trilha íngreme quase invisível, que levava ao topo em vale da montanha que era praticamente a única coisa que constituía a ilha. Algumas vezes, o rugido do imenso lobo fazia a terra tremer, mas não o suficiente para desequilibrar Thyre.

A viagem até o topo demorou; Thyre, contra a própria vontade e seguindo os conselhos-ordens de Hati e de Pathfaen, não correra usando o cosmo para economizar as próprias forças, uma vez que não sabia como se Fenris contribuiria e muito menos se ele ainda estava preso. Ela esperava sinceramente que ele estivesse preso, assim ela poderia voltar logo para o palácio e dar seguimento à guerra e a porradaria.

Quando afinal alcançou o vale, não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de admiração ao colocar os olhos azuis no imenso lobo. Claro, ela sabia que Fenris era enorme, mas ela nunca o vira pessoalmente, e estava surpresa.

Do focinho até a ponta do rabo, ele devia ter facilmente trinta ou quarenta metros, talvez mais; perdia apenas para Nidhög em tamanho. O pelo, que ela sempre imaginara de um tom de cinza azulado, era na verdade de um tom marmóreo de branco; a fez pensar no chão de seu quarto no palácio de Hell. Fenris estava deitado, a cabeça apoiada nas patas dianteiras e os olhos fechados. Uma fita negra que parecia seda, tão grossa quanto seu tronco, envolvia as patas, individualmente, e seguia serpenteante contra a terra até afundar numa fenda do chão. Sem dúvida alguma, Gleipnir (7).

Um olho se abriu repentinamente; era um azul-água tão intenso que Thyre sentiu que olhava para o mar. Fenris fixou o olhar nela por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a fechá-lo e soltar um bufo.

\- Uma das crias de minha irmã. O que ela quer?

"Cria?" Ela ia mostrar pra ele de quem ela era cria...!

Thyre parou no segundo passo, as histórias de Hell sobre os irmãos ecoando em sua cabeça: "Tanto Fenris, como Jörmungard, puxaram muito a Loki. Gostam de provocar, e usam bem a sua lábia. Não são, ou ao menos não eram, tão maldosos de intenções quando nosso pai, mas ainda gostam muito de se divertir à custa dos outros."

Pathfaen não deveria ter enviado-a para pegar o pelo de Fenris. Aquilo não daria certo. Não conseguiria resistir ao seu instinto de enfiar o punho no olho do lobo por muito tempo.

\- Preciso de uma mecha do seu pelo. - forçou através dos dentes, dando alguns passos cautelosos para se aproximar.

Os dois olhos se abriram, e ela jurava que uma sobrancelha tinha se erguido.

\- Para que precisa do meu pelo, pivete? - ele parecia genuinamente curioso.

Thyre rangeu os dentes com a raiva borbulhando em seu interior. Ninguém a chamava de pivete desde quando tinha o quê? Sete anos? Sem dúvida fazia sentido, considerando o quão velho Fenris era, mas isso não significava que ela _gostava_ do "apelido".

\- Para reviver o Guerreiro Deus de Alioth. - conseguiu resmungar, a vontade tirar o machado do suporte nas costas crescendo a cada segundo.

\- Aaaah, entendo! O feitiço de ressurreição para almas que já viraram Einherjar (8)! O garoto da família Fenrir! Quem diria que eu realmente representaria a essência dele... A família havia se afastado tanto das origens que eu achava que era melhor eles mudarem de nome. - o lobo se levantou e esticou-se por um momento, um bocejo escapando da boca. - Fique a vontade. Hell sempre teve ótimos planos para se opor ao nosso pai. Um prazer ajudar. - Fenris estendeu uma pata na direção dela, e foi a vez de Thyre erguer uma sobrancelha enquanto se aproximava.

\- Não gosta do seu pai? - ela perguntou, puxando uma faca da cintura ao se aproximar da pata oferecida.

\- Só fiquei todo esse tempo preso por causa dele. Se ele não tivesse provocado a morte de Balder (9), os outros Aesires (10) e Vanires (11) não teriam passado a temer a mim e aos meus irmãos. - Thyre cortou uma mecha dos pelos, surpreendentemente macios e limpos, e guardou.

\- E as profecias? - perguntou dando um passo para trás, fixando os próprios olhos azuis-cristalinos nos de Fenris.

\- _Profecias!_ Báh! O que todo mundo esquece sobre profecias é que elas são apenas um indicativo! Se nós não quisermos realizar a nossa parte, sabe quanto poder elas têm? _Zero!_ Hell não contou isso pra você?

Thyre pensou por um instante que sua deusa provavelmente falara, e ela não ouvira. Ou falara num dos dias que ela saíra para lutar com gigantes.

\- Bem... Obrigada. Agora preciso ir. - recuou alguns passos de costas, antes de virar e começar a se dirigir para a beirada do vale. A voz de Fenris subitamente chamou sua atenção, e se virou para encará-lo uma vez mais.

\- Gostei de você, pivete! Você transpira luta! Apareça quando o Ragnarök terminar, para lutar! É entediante ficar aqui sem fazer nada, e você parece um bom desafio!

Thyre deixou um sorriso selvagem se abrir em seus lábios.

\- Pode deixar, Fenris!

Rá! Hati não acreditaria quando ela contasse que o pai dele a chamara para lutar, e que falara _que ela parecia um bom desafio_!

**XxX**

Os olhos prateados se adaptaram perfeitamente bem à escuridão do sistema submarino de cavernas onde, pelo que Hell contara a suas Almas, Jörmungard se abrigava. Com um suspiro, bolhas saindo de seu nariz e de sua boca, penetrou nos túneis, seguindo a pulsante energia que era o cosmo da serpente do mundo no que provavelmente era o coração da rede de túneis.

Foram longos minutos nadando em meio a escuridão, relembrando de quando ainda era viva. Claro, antes de morrer, sua biologia não lhe permitiria explorar águas salgadas como naquele momento, mas... Bem, ser uma Alma de Hell tinha suas vantagens: tal limitação não existia mais.

Alcançou uma caverna cujo tamanho a surpreendeu. Devia ter entre cinquenta e sessenta andares de altura e quase quatrocentos metros de comprimento. E bem no meio da água, escamas pálidas, brilhando como opalas, sobrepondo-se e formando um círculo que ocupava boa parte da parte mais baixa da caverna, a cabeça escondida em algum ponto. Jörmungard.

Ela começou a nadar na direção da serpente, e na metade do caminho, a serpente ergueu a cabeça, mais longa que seus um e setenta de altura e com raios intercalados com pele fina, como nadadeiras, nas laterais, e a fitou com olhos dourados como pepitas de ouro. Num movimento repentino que a fez recuar um pouco, a cabeça de Jörmungard avançou e a encarou, frente a frente, alguns poucos metros separando-os. Parte do corpo da serpente permaneceu lá embaixo, enrolado. Brenna engoliu em seco, perguntando-se qual seria o comprimento total da serpente do mundo. As lendas diziam que era capaz de envolver o mundo. Seria verdade?

\- O que uma das protetoras de minha irmã faz em meu local de repouso?

_Repouso?_ Jörmungar não fora atirado por Odin para as profundezas dos oceanos, por ser uma ameaça aos deuses?

\- Olá, nobre serpente. - Brenna optou por uma aproximação diplomática. Além disso, ela estava falando com um dos _irmãos_ de sua senhora, e Hell sempre falara com carinho deles. Não seria bom faltar com o respeito. - Fui enviada para conseguir algumas de suas escamas. Para poder trazer o Guerreiro Deus de Phecda de volta dos mortos.

Os olhos dourados se semicerraram, e a cabeça se inclinou por um momento. E então, subitamente, Jörmungard relaxou.

\- Loki está solto, não? - a serpente falou com voz suave, e Brenna balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. Ela imaginou sentir no movimento da água ao redor dela que ele suspirara, antes que ele voltasse a falar. - Hell foi a primeira de nós a falar contra ele, e a nos encorajar a não seguir os comandos dele. A não ligarmos para o que as profecias dizem e a criamos nosso próprio destino. - Jörmungard pareceu sorrir. - Ela diz que isso é o que mais nos diferencia dos Aesires. Eles dizem que se curvam à vontade do destino, e por isso não destruíram os filhos de Loki, mas nós... Nós escolhemos não nos curvarmos à essas amarras invisíveis. Faz sentido que ela tenha algo preparado para quando nosso pai se soltasse.

A antes Kallraden o encarou com um ar curioso.

\- Mas... E o que as Nornas tecem? Como fica?

A serpente do mundo riu.

\- Elas colocam os elementos em nossos caminhos, mas apenas nós podemos decidir como reagir a eles. Elas tecem então as consequências resultantes de nossas escolhas e que independem de nós até que façamos nosso próximo movimento. Mas elas não nos controlam; não podem decidir nossas ações por nós. - os olhos dourados brilharam com uma inteligência aguda que ela não estranhou, estando acostumada com Grafvollud e com as demais serpentes de Naströnd. - Mantenha isso sempre em mente, jovem. E por favor, pegue quantas escamas precisar.

Docilmente, de uma forma que era estranha para uma serpente, Jörmungard expôs as escamas pálidas do corpo para ela. Com um suspiro tremido, ela se aproximou e, usando a faca que estava presa a armadura - algo que Falsgen acrescentara na armadura de cada um, alegando que nunca se sabe quando precisariam -, retirou três escamas, com cuidado, sentindo os músculos debaixo da pele da serpente estremecerem a cada escama retirada. Cada uma tinha o tamanho da palma de sua mão, e assim, de perto, pareciam serem feitas de fato de opalas, e não apenas brilharem como.

Com um sentimento de agradecimento reverente, apoiou a testa nas escamas suaves e murmurou um "Obrigada", antes de se afastar.

Jörmungard a olhou por um momento, fez uma espécie de reverência com a cabeça, e voltou a se recolher, sem dizer nada mais.

Brenna respirou fundo e deu as costas para a serpente do mundo, voltando por onde viera.

**XxX**

Jiahn ouvia a falação de Agnes com um sorriso paciente, conforme percorriam as florestas geladas do extremo norte de Midgard. Um dia no palácio de Hilda fora o suficiente para a Alma de Ratatosk descobrir tudo que havia para descobrir, e não hesitava em compartilhar tal conhecimento com a antes Kallraden. Claro que moça de olhos praticamente violeta não conhecia sequer um terço das pessoas mencionadas pela antes anã, mas não importava muito; era bom aquele pedaço de normalidade em meio ao que estava acontecendo.

E então um rugido, alto e próximo, interrompeu a falação da anã. As duas Almas se entreolharam.

\- Por que Pathfaen não enviou a Priyla para ir atrás dos pelos dos tigres? - Agnes resmungou, cruzando os braços. Jiahn sufocou o riso.

\- Porque Agatha está ocupada montando o círculo de ressurreição, e Priyla era a única além dela de realizar um feitiço para voltar tanto no passado. - colocou uma mão no ombro da amiga e apertou de leve, embora soubesse que ela não sentiria graças à armadura. - Não se preocupe, temos a sua rede.

\- Tá, e? Só isso não vai bastar, não se quisermos deixar os tigres vivos. Se nos aproximarmos, eles vão atacar antes que joguemos a rede e vamos ter de mata-los. - Agnes fez um biquinho com o pensamento de ter de matar os tigres. Uma coisa era uma fera causando problemas para viajantes e que a atacara numa estrada altamente frequentada, outra coisa era matar para comer, mas matar por entrar no território de um animal selvagem que estava apenas seguindo com a própria vida e que ela definitivamente não comeria estava longe de ser algo que a agradava.

Jiahn parou por um instante, analisando o ambiente e batendo um indicador no queixo. Sorriu quando soube o que fazer.

\- Você, Agnes, sobe ali - a antes Kallraden apontou para um freixo relativamente jovem, coberto de neve, mas ainda com diversos ramos cobertos de folhas. - Não muito alto. Fique acima desse local. Depois, eu vou atrás dos tigres e os atraio para cá. E aí você joga a rede neles. Pegamos os pelos, tiramos a rede e corremos como se Loki estivesse atrás de nós.

Agnes sufocou o riso com o final do plano de Jiahn - e sufocou apenas por não querer atrair qualquer que fosse o animal próximo que rugira.

\- Vamos lá. - Agnes socou o braço de Jiahn com um pouco mais de força do que pretendia, mas não incomodou a antes Kallraden, e então subiu na árvore apontada. A moça de traços asiáticos sorriu para ela, quando a anã se acomodou e então seguiu na direção do rugido.

Jiahn não demorou para encontrar a fonte, e sentiu o rosto derreter num sorriso com a cena. Uma fêmea de tigre siberiano cuidando dos filhotes. A fêmea era normal, mas entre os filhotes, dois se destacavam: um totalmente branco, e o outro, totalmente negro. A cena, a mãe cuidando de manter os filhotes no local correto, era adorável. Jiahn queria ter conseguido levar sua câmera fotográfica consigo ao sair de Hellheim, porque a cena era digna de ganhar um enorme quadro.

Respirou fundo, e saiu do esconderijo em meio a arbustos e árvores. A fêmea imediatamente a encarou com seus olhos alaranjados e rosnou em tom ameaçador que dizia claramente para se afastar. Jiahn ignorou o aviso e se aproximou mais dois passos. A fêmea provocada pulou e começou a correr atrás dela.

A antes Kallraden começou a fugir, e com a ajuda de seu cosmo, manteve-se a frente, mas à vista da tigresa, e então um rugido de agonia a alcançou, junto com o berro de Agnes para ela parar. Estava tão concentrada em correr que não percebera que ultrapassara a árvore.

\- Não é um dos tigres que estamos procurando, Jiahn. - Agnes falou quando ela se aproximou, uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Mas os filhotes dela são. Vá cortar um pouco do pelo deles enquanto eu a acalmo. - Jiahn sorriu para Agnes, que imediatamente saiu correndo gritando algo como "Filhotes fofinhos!", e se abaixou ao lado da tigresa, rosnando com raiva debaixo da rede mágica da anã. Com cuidado deslizou a mão suavemente sobre a cabeça da fêmea, passando longe da boca. - Calma, linda, calma. Não vamos fazer mal, nem a você e nem aos seus filhotes. Já vamos embora e você vai poder cuidar deles em paz.

Poucos minutos depois, Agnes estava de volta, mostrando as duas mechas de pelo, branco e negro, antes de enfiá-las num dos bolsos de sua roupa. A anã pegou parte da rede, e a encarou com um enorme sorriso.

\- Prepare-se para correr!

\- Só não chegue no palácio sem mim. - Jiahn piscou e se afastou alguns passos.

Agnes puxou a rede, que encolheu imediatamente, e então as duas Almas correram como se Loki estivesse atrás delas.

A tigresa se levantou e procurou-as ao redor; ao constatar que as invasoras tinham partido, soltou um som que poderia ser considerado de satisfação, e voltou para os próprios filhotes.

**XxX**

Nykr aproximou-se do portal de Yggdrasil de Asgard, assobiando alguma canção velha e animada. Valentina, já esperando próxima e longe das vistas, apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Presumo que foi fácil invadir o palácio de Bragi e conseguir a corda da harpa. - falou em tom baixo, um sorriso minúsculo nos lábios.

\- Fácil como irritar a Maninha. - "Maninha" era um dos inúmeros apelidos que ele dera para Thyre. Ela odiava. - E a crina de Sleipnir? - ele perguntou num tom levemente interessado sentando no chão ao lado dela. Valentina, é claro, permanecia em pé.

\- Simples, também. Sleipnir é um cavalo que gosta de ser escovado; foi fácil conquistar a confiança dele.

\- Então, só falta o Projeto de Narciso. - o principal apelido para Dseyvar.

\- Exato.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes que o antes Fossegrim falasse uma vez mais.

\- Espero realmente que ele não tenha entrado numa discussão sobre beleza com Freiya.

**XxX**

Ao contrário do que praticamente todas as Almas esperavam, não, Dseyvar não entrara numa discussão sobre beleza com Freiya, e nem queria entrar.

A Alma de Garm, deslizando pelos corredores de Folkvang, já tinha marcado seis das almas dos Guerreiros Deuses - os gêmeos que não paravam de discutir, o provável descendente de gigantes tentando acalmas os ânimos dos ditos gêmeos, o antissocial que nem depois de morto parara de ser arisco com todos, o psicopata louco por controle e com um QI que provavelmente rivalizava com o de Agatha e o loiro aguado que se achava a... Como os humanos diziam mesmo? Ah, sim, a última Coca-Cola do deserto. Mais conhecidos como Shido, Bado, Thor, Fenrir, Alberich e Hagen.

Pelas suas contas, faltavam o Guerreiro Deus com complexo de herói e o cara que entraria em eternas discussões sobre música com Brenna e Nykr. Siegfried e Mime, se ele lembrava corretamente os nomes.

Virou num dos corredores cheios de estátuas, se perguntando onde, em nome de Hell, as almas dos dois que faltavam estavam.

E deu de cara com um dos guardas de Freiya que, até aquele momento, ele tivera sucesso em despistar e evitar. E não um guarda de costas, mas um que estava prestes a entrar no corredor onde ele estava.

A palavra "Merda" ecoou em sua mente alto e claro, enquanto pensava que ele bem que podia ter a lábia de Nykr, porque só ela poderia ajuda-lo. Claro, ele sempre poderia matar o guarda pelo dia - ele ressuscitaria no dia seguinte, obviamente - mas isso definitivamente se encontrava na lista de coisas que Hell nunca aprovaria, o que significava que Pathfaen convenceria Thyre a arrancar o seu couro sem problema nenhum. Castigar alguém por descumprir as ordens de Hell era uma das raras ocasiões em que as duas concordavam, e era definitivamente assustador.

O guarda, mais alto que ele, com olhos verde-cristalinos que o encaravam de forma irritada apontou a lança longa com ponta de ônix na direção de seu pescoço. Lentamente, Dseyvar ergueu as mãos, afastando-as dos punhos das espadas.

\- Você não morreu em batalha. Quem te enviou a Folkvang e por quê? - a voz do guarda exigia uma resposta e, ao mesmo tempo, ameaçava coisas ruins caso não a tivesse.

Dseyvar xingou-se por um momento, antes de recuperar o autocontrole, parando de imaginar a muito custo como Thyre arrancaria seu couro caso matasse temporariamente o guarda, e focou-se em o quê responder. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao reparar o cabelo dourado e curto e os traços simétricos do guarda, com um nariz reto e afilado familiar no meio do rosto. Aliás. O rosto todo parecia um pouco... Familiar.

_Em nome de Odin, onde ele já vira aquele rosto?_

**XxXxX**

_1: Fenris - um dos três filhos de Loki com a giganta Angrboda. Um lobo que crescia constantemente e que, durante o Ragnarök, devoraria Odin._

_2: Nibelungos - anões que forjaram o dito Anel dos Nibelungos e donos de um imenso tesouro. Seu rei era o anão Alberich._

_3: Fafnir - dragão que se apossou do tesouro dos Nibelungos e que o herói Siegfried precisou matar para conseguir o dito tesouro. Ao se banhar no sangue do dragão, Siegfried se tornou invulnerável, com exceção de um local em suas costas onde havia uma folha, impedindo que o sangue do dragão cobrisse esse pedaço de pele._

_4: Sleipnir - Cavalo de oito patas de Odin. Filho de Loki com Svadilfari. (Loki foi a fêmea da relação. Altas tretas)_

_5: Jörmungard - um dos três filhos com a giganta Angrboda. Uma serpente imensa que Odin jogou no fundo dos oceanos. Diz a lenda que ela é tão longa que é capaz de dar a volta ao mundo e morder a própria cauda._

_6: Bifrost - a ponte que ligava Asgard à Midgard. Essa ponte seria o Arco-Íris._

_7: Gleipnir - a terceira corrente feita para aprisionar Fenris, forjada pelos anões. Parecia seda e era feita de 7 ingredientes impossíveis._

_8: Einherjar - Os mortos em batalha que iam para Valhalla e para Folkvang._

_9: Balder - um dos filhos de Odin e Frigg; Frigg fez tudo que existia prometer nunca machucar Balder, mas se esqueceu do visco; Loki fez um dardo de visco e ajudou Hodr, cego e irmão de Balder, a mirar no irmão durante uma festa onde todos atiravam coisas no deus, em brincadeira. Balder morre; Frigg pede a Hermodr ir para Hellheim trazer Balder de volta. Hell deu a condição de que cada ser vivo derramasse uma lágrima por Balder, mas Loki frustrou essa tentativa e Balder permaneceu morto._

_10: Aesires - Os deuses relacionados à guerra._

_11: Vanires - Os deuses relacionados à beleza, às artes e a reprodução_

**XxXxX**

_FINALMENTE! (solta fogos de artifício)_

_Mil perdões pela demora T.T_

_Espero que o capítulo tenha ficado do agrado de vocês :)_

_E agora finalmente vamos para o capítulo com os Guerreiros Deuses de volta e tals! Aeeeee!_

_Estou rabiscando os personagens em papel. Quando terminar, vou divulgar no meu perfil no facebook e provavelmente no DeviantArt. Aviso vocês. Mas já digo: A AGNES TÁ MUITO FOFA, MINHA GENTE! (morrendo de fofura com a Agnes)_

_Astrid: Ficha enviada por Lacie Waterlow_

_O guarda que Dseyvar encontra (Roneth): Ficha enviada por Alecto Berkley_

_Ninguém é desperdiçado!_

_Para os reviews :3_

_**Wanda Suiyama: **__Feliz em saber que salvei o domingo! Fico muito feliz em saber que gosta de como estou trabalhando com os personagens! Não se sinta cara de pau! AMO ter mais gente pra trabalhar kkkkkkk Sinto muito pela demora. Dessa vez, foi cara de pau minha a demora, porque faz um mês e meio que acabou a faculdade e eu só morguei ê_e Fiz prova de mestrado, mas não passei, mas isso não é desculpa pela demora ç.ç E fico feliz em saber que o machado do Falsgen foi aprovado o/_

_**Stella: **__Relaxa, eu fico muito tempo sem postar, tudo bem demorar pra comentar ahsuhsaua Nykr TEM de divar! Ele já está divando no desenho que to fazendo, e ele ainda nem está com a armadura, tá divando só no cabelo e no sorriso mesmo! Realmente, meu Ratatosk é fofo, o do tio Rick em Magnus Chase é um trem que escapou do inferno quando o capeta esqueceu o portão aberto ahsuhsauahsuashu Agnes é muito fofa mesmo! Garm é o cara que põe ordem na casa, fato xD Dseyvar gosta de encher o saco, mas ele respeita a Path. Na maior parte do tempo ashuashusahusahu Fico feliz em saber que gostou :3_

_Beijos, gente, espero que tenham gostado e espero não demorar tanto pro capítulo 4 :P_


End file.
